Mind the Gap
by soggypotatoes
Summary: Alfred and Matthew transfer to a new school. They have no idea what they're in for; IvanxAlfred, IvanxMatthew, IvanxGilbert, Prunada, etc. Rated M for lemons, limes and everything fine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SUP, THIS IS MY SECOND EVAR FANFICTION. ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Alfred squeezed his younger brother's hand comfortingly. This wasn't the first time they had to move schools. Their father didn't seem to fit in anywhere, flitting from one job to the next all over the country. He didn't mind it too much, after all it could be a lot worse, but for Mattie it was awful. They were only one year apart but they were as different as they could be.

Alfred was used to being called annoying, big-mouthed and chatty, his happy-go-lucky personality never failing to piss off more than a few people, but despite that he found it easy to find friends. Mattie however was so shy he sometimes seemed to turn invisible, being left forgotten in a corner somewhere.

"Don't worry Mattie, you'll make a friend this time, I know it!" He reassured. The younger merely nodded, staring at the bustling school gates as if they had grown fangs. "Easy for you to say, Mr Popular." He said in a voice as quiet as the breeze. Alfred frowned slightly. That was one thing; his brother's voice was so soft, no wonder people forgot about him so much. It was like he was permanently whispering.

The bell rang, making the brothers jump in unison. They hurried into the building, not wanting to be late on their first day. After the panic of trying to find their rooms for roll call, they parted. Alfred entered the classroom ten minutes late and explained to his teacher – a pissed off blonde with caterpillars hanging off his forehead – that he was new and was seated next to a boy with longish brown hair and a vaguely apologetic expression who introduced himself as Toris.

By the time the bell rang for first period, he knew everyone in the class. As his first class was art, he followed Toris and his two friends Raivis and Eduard who were all in his art class. He liked them, even if they were a bit quiet. Toris seemed pretty cool, like he was nice and didn't mind listening to his ranting as much as a lot of other people seemed to, and Eduard was just as into technology as he was – perhaps more even – so he knew all these cool hacks and shit he could use, and Raivis... was kinda cute and shy, yet a little shaky, not unlike Matthew in a way.

As he was rambling on about the price of hamburgers (which is expensive as shit), he didn't realise that his three new friends' steps were slowing down dramatically as if they were lagging.

When they were outside the door the trio stopped dead, each with matching terrified looks on their faces. Finally realising, Alfred slowed to a stop next to them. "Why are we stopping?" He looked from their expressions to the door and back again. Raivis glanced fearfully at Eduard. "Y-you open it." He mumbled. Eduard shook his head vigorously and nudged Toris with his arm, who shuddered before beginning to slowly reach out an arm. There was a crowd behind them now.

Why did they stop? And why was the rest of the class standing behind them with equally terrified looks on their face? He began to tap his foot impatiently. Toris' hand was hovering over the handle. Well, if no one was going to open it, then he would. Being a hero and all that. So, without hesitation, Alfred swung the door open only to be completely taken aback in shock.

The room was piled high with sunflowers. There were sunflowers hanging from the light fitting, swinging off the fan and scattered over the table. The walls were hung with pictures of them and in the middle was a giant canvas painting of a sunflower field, only half finished with an incredibly tall man with sandy hair, a long tawny coat and sparkling violet eyes standing before it, painting with an expression somewhat equivalent to lust.

As the door opened the man turned and gave them a wide, chilling grin. "Good morning my dears." He said with a heavy Russian accent. "G-Good morning S-Sir." The class chorused. Finally recovering from his shock Alfred took a step forward and beamed at who appeared to be his new art teacher. "Alfred F. Jones at your service!"

Ivan looked down at the new student. He was by far the cutest one he had, with a smile as wide as the equator and eyes the colour of the sky in spring. What struck him the most was how much the sixteen-year-old resembled a sunflower. He wanted this kid; Alfred F. Jones. He wanted him and there was no way anything was going to stop him.

"Ahlo, Alfred. I am Mr. Braginski. Come sit over here my pet." His voice sent shivers down Alfred's back. He wasn't sure he liked his art teacher; there was an air around him that screamed out pedophile. He followed at a distance, eyeing the man warily. Toris, Raivis and Eduard followed him.

"Today we will be painting sunflowers!" His teacher exclaimed. Someone let out a groan which ended abruptly when he was directed with a sharp glare. There was a lot of noise as they all scrambled to get the best paint brushes and argued over paint before everything calmed down and they began to sketch out their sunflowers.

Alfred had never been good at art. In fact, he failed drastically. The flowers were completely out of proportion and they looked more like spiders. Sighing in defeat at his failed art work, he pulled an apron over his head and was about to attempt painting it when his hand was seized by another much larger than his. He yelped in shock as he suddenly felt his teacher's body press up against his. "Nyet, my dear student. Try it this way."

Ivan replaced the paint brush in Alfred's hand with a pencil and expertly let it drift over the canvas, his mind clouding over slightly as a single great sunflower seemed to miraculously appear out of the pencil lines. He could feel his new pet shivering slightly under him and reluctantly let go. "That's how you draw a sunflower." He smiled, petting the boy's hair before turning away, his smile widening as he pictured what he would look like on his hands and knees begging for more.

"Mattie!" Alfred charged towards his younger brother and glomped him hard. "Mattie, meet anyone nice?" Matthew blushed slightly. "So far no one has really spoken to me... as usual." Alfred let go of Matthew and gestured to his new friends. "This is Toris, Raivis and Eduard. Guys, this is my baby bro, Mattie." He flashed a million watt smile and the three nodded awkwardly in recognition before taking a seat and pulling out their lunches.

"So what do you have next?" Alfred asked in an attempt to make conversation. "Um... art." Said Matthew, consulting his time table. "With Mr Braginski." Alfred shuddered at the teacher's name. "He's a creep. They shouldn't even be letting a guy like that teach. All he does is walk around perving on you when you're trying to concentrate on drawing sunflowers. I swear, there's something wrong with that guy. Don't get me wrong, sunflowers are awesome, but seriously? You'll see when you get there."

Matthew nodded shyly, wondering just how bad he could be as the others went into their own conversation, forgetting all about him once again.

Matthew made his way to the art room. This Mr Braginski seemed like a real creep, according to Alfred. He didn't want to go anywhere near that room. His whole class was standing outside, pushing and daring each other to open the door. In the end a Japanese boy who he knew as Kiku Honda braved the task, his mouth set in a stern line as he did so. The class filed in, lagging behind as much as they dared. Matthew took a deep breath and entered the room to be blinded by sunflowers. Alfred was right, his art teacher was obviously obsessed with them on the borderline of freaky.

And then his heart stopped. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen stepped out from behind a door in the far corner of the art room. Silky hair the colour of pancakes with sparkling eyes violet as the lavender he took care of at home, his soft, peach lips curved upwards in a joyous smile, his skin pale as the snow he loved so much to play around in during the beloved winter. Everything he had ever loved in one gorgeous human form.

But he couldn't be the same Mr Braginski his older brother had been talking about, could he? His art teacher opened his mouth to let out a giggle bright and mellow as the sun, melting across the room like snow in the beginning of spring. "Morning. I'd like you all to continue on with your projects." Matthew felt like he was melting into the floor.

"U-um, s-sir I'm n-new, m-my name is M-Mathew." He stuttered. Ivan turned a curious eye on his new prey, raising an eyebrow to see that he looked almost identical to his little sunflower in the year above. "Da, hello Matthew. Do you have a brother?" He nodded. "A-Alfred, Sir." Ivan nodded, smiling widely. This one seemed much more shy than his brother, blushing madly and fiddling with his fingers. "Ah, I had him just last period. Charming young man. We are drawing sunflowers dear Matthew. Would you like help?"

Matthew could feel his face burning. "N-no! I mean, I-I'm fine." Ivan doubted this. The fifteen-year-old was acting like a blushing school girl. He, like his brother, was adorable but... he preferred the bright, strong type. The type that could snap in his grasp. "Nyet, let me help little one."

He guided Matthew to a canvas, grabbing a pencil and pen on the way. Like he did with Alfred, he slipped the pencil into his student's grasp and guided his hand across the canvas. He felt the breath catch in Matthew's chest and he froze in his grasp. Interesting. He felt the younger learn back slightly, probably subconsciously into him. He experimented in moving his leg slightly to match up with his students, causing him to stiffen once again, but not exactly pull away. He wasn't an expert at romance, but as far as he could tell it seemed almost that the younger had developed a bit of a crush on him. His smile broadened. If he was a bit more like Alfred this would be perfect. Either way, he would keep little Matthew entertained until he would eventually get his older brother. Yes, that's what he would do.

The rest of the day passed like a dream for Matthew. Before he knew it he was at home, gazing glassily at the television while Alfred flicked the channel. "Hey Mattie." He was snapped out of his daze by his older brother's voice. "Alfred?"

"You've been acting weird ever since you got sucked into art class. That creep didn't do anything did he?"

Matthew shook his head vigorously. "N-no! He helped me draw this amazing sunflower, he's really good at art!"

"Um, okay then. If you say so. He supposedly helped me draw a sunflower too, but really I think he was feeling me up. Seriously, it was scary. You're too naïve, Mattie."

Matthew chose not to answer this. His older brother was just being paranoid. There was no way that Mr Braginski was dangerous, he was really nice. So nice… he felt himself drifting away again, filled with thoughts of his new art teacher.

"Sir."

Ivan turned away from his artwork, absent mindedly swilling a half empty vodka bottle in his hand. "Gilbert. I am painting and on the verge of being sober which is not a good sign is it? Come back later when I'm wasted."

Gilbert scowled. "The new kid in my class. Alfred is it? He's your next one isn't he? So you'll just move on without a second thought?"

"Da. I do not commit to people, Gilbert. You always have known that. It will be a little while, he is not as open to me as you were. Now leave, I am painting. Don't make me say it twice or I won't prepare you at all this time."

Gilbert turned without a word and left the room. There was no way his teacher could just dump him like that. No way. This stupid new kid was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY FOR MY LATENESSSSSSS stuff's been happening lately and this chapter was a bitch to write. And I find it harder to write during holidays than I do during class for some god forsaken reason. Bleh.  
This chapter's kinda short but hey, maybe you'll be rewarded with a lemon next chapter~? ;D or not, I don't plan that far ahead...**

**I LOVE YOU ALL MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE REVIEWERS, FEEL FREE TO DROP ANOTHER ONE AS YOU LEAVE DAAAA~**

"Hey there!" Alfred turned away from Toris to see Gilbert, a pale haired boy in his class. He hadn't really talked to Gilbert yet, as far as he was a bit of the loner type. No one seemed to like him much, not that that stopped him from yelling out obsceneties during class and doodling everywhere. "Yo! Gilbert, right?"

"Yep! And you are Alfred! Wanna come hang with me? I'm way more awesome than those unawesome little minions you have there."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Hey, they're awesome. Way awesome. How about you hang with us instead."

Gilbert resisted the urge to snap back at the obnoxious blonde, remembering his plan. "Fine. But only cause you're awesome enough to hang out with me. Which is pretty awesome."

Toris could feel his head spinning from the word "awesome" being used too many times. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time and would definitely not be the last if they were to hang around with Gilbert.

"So what do you think of our art teacher?" Gilbert inquired. His red eyes narrowed as Alfred gave a shudder. "Mr Braginski? He's a creep. Perverted pedo bear freak. I don't even know why they let him teach, I mean did you know that he teaches drunk? I've seen him sneaking off to drink vodka during class." Gilbert nodded with a satisfied smile. So Alfred hadn't fallen for him yet. Good.

"S-Sir…" Matthew knocked hesitantly on the art room door. He stood still for a moment, mesmerised by the way his art teacher's hands delicately ran across the canvas leaving pale yellow strokes in its wake. He watched his teacher's lips curve up into a smile as he saw Matthew.

"Matthew! What brings you here my dear?" Matthew shook himself. "U-um, my p-painting, um, I w-wanted to pick it up." Ivan's smile dropped and he gave Matthew a sad look like an abandoned puppy. "You did not just want to see me?" Matthew shook his head vigorously, struggling to think up a reply. "U-um, n-no, it's not like I d-don't want t-to, I-I just… um, you know, I…" Ivan laughed. "Do not stutter my boy. It is bad for your skin. Your artwork is here." He picked up Matthew's painting and handed it to him. "Do not eat it. It tends to taste a little oily at times."

"O-oh. Okay." Matthew reached out to take the painting, flinching slightly when their fingers connected. "Thank you." He turned to leave but was stopped by the teacher's hand on his shoulder. "Matthew, would you like to stay for a bit? Paint with me? It gets awfully lonely sometimes." Matthew's heart thudded in his chest. "Um, A-Alfred is waiting, I c-can't…" He was stopped when Ivan's arms wrapped around his middle, his face pressing into his neck. "My dear Matthew, surely you could stay for a little bit? Alfred would not mind."

Matthew felt like he was melting. "I-I guess… Um, s-sir?" He gasped as Ivan's tongue flicked out and stroked the vein in his neck. "Sir! I-I…" Ivan's hand began to creep up his t shirt. "Matthew… you are adorable." Matthew closed his eyes. He should be resisting his teacher for so many reasons, but… it felt so good… Mr Braginski's tongue lapping at his collar bone, one hand massaging his nipple. He gasped as his teacher pinched it, rolling it between his fingers. He was so wrapped up in the sensation that he didn't realise Ivan's other hand beginning to slip beneath his waist band.

"Ivan!" Matthew's eyes shot open and he felt his teacher's tongue leave his collarbone and flick back into his mouth as he glared at Gilbert. "What is it now Gilbert?" He snarled.

Gilbert scowled at him. "Alfred is waiting for Matthew. He's getting suspicious because he's taking so long and is about to come up himself. I thought I'd save you the explaining, being so awesome and all."

Matthew pulled his shirt down, forcing Ivan's hand to leave his abs and squirmed out of Mr Braginski's grasp, blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry!" He squeaked before running out of the art room, leaving the two "lovers" having a glaring match, soon to be joined by teeth, tongues and a significant lack of lube on Ivan's part. Gilbert was going to have a hard time walking the next day.

"Matthew, you look a bit down. You okay?" Alfred watched his brother over the breakfast table, his brow creased in worry. "N-no, I'm fine." Matthew remembered what had almost taken place in the art room and turned red, quickly stuffing a pancake in his mouth in an attempt to hide it. "Matthew, you aren't having as much maple syrup today."

"No, I'm not. But I'm fine, really. I just don't really feel like that much maple syrup, that's all." Alfred shook his head and left the breakfast table. There was most definitely something wrong with his brother, and it was most likely something to do with his art teacher.

"Damn sunflowers." Alfred muttered. They were being forced to paint them yet again. Just how obsessed was this teacher? He had a feeling it was all they would be doing in this class for a while. Gilbert chuckled beside him. "I don't mind them. They're pretty awesome, plus I'm so good at art already I don't need to practise anything else."

Alfred snorted, glancing at Gilbert's mess of vomit coloured blobs he called art. "You're just using that as a cover up 'cause you're so bad at it." Gilbert glared at him. "It's called abstract." He snapped. He said this every art lesson.

Meanwhile Mr Braginski was standing directly behind Alfred, pretending to survey his painting while moving closer and closer to his new favourite. It wasn't like Alfred didn't notice this; in fact he was so wrapped up in ignoring the art teacher that he was tense as a rock, leaning quite obviously further and further forward towards his painting.

"Ah, Alfred, your talent obviously does not belong in the oasis of a paintbrush, does it? Where does your passion lie, my little подсолнечник?" Ivan was practically breathing down Alfred's neck now, sending not too pleasant shivers down his back. "I am not too fond of art, sir. Never have been, I prefer expressing my passion with my mouth rather than my hands."

His teacher gave an undoubtedly perverted giggle at this, Alfred realising a second too late exactly what he had said. "Although the first segment of that statement was not too agreeable, I must admit defeat to the last part. Mouths are useful for many things, are they not?"

Ivan walked away leaving Alfred glaring daggers at his back, blushing like a tomato, completely oblivious to Gilbert's matching glare directed at the back of Alfred's head. So he thought he could get away with seducing his lover with that kind of backtalk? What a cheat! He resisted the urge to take him out then and there, instead remembering his awesome ingenius plan that would make Alfred want to shrivel up and die under his boots. Yes, he would get revenge for his stolen lover, even if it took all his patience. Alfred should enjoy every moment of dignity he had left.

Later that day, Matthew was walking towards his art class. He walked a bit quicker than normal, eager to set eyes on his teacher. As usual the class had piled up outside the door and were daring each other to enter. Matthew still didn't know why this was; Mr Braginski seemed nice to him. He shyly raised his hand. "U-um, I'll-" he began, but was interrupted by the door opening itself, nearly slamming into his face as he stepped out of the way just in time.

His breath caught like it always did when he saw his teacher, who giggled. "What are you all doing piled up here? Come in, the door was open." The class bolted in, avoiding the tall male as much as they could. Matthew waited until the last student had filed in before entering, looking up at his teacher shyly. "Hello sir."

Ivan had to admit, the kid was definitely cute. "Would you like to paint with me after school today? I will make sure no one interrupts this time."

Matthew immediately blushed, looking down at the ground before muttering, "I-I'd l-like that." and hurrying away to his canvas.


	3. Chapter 3

This was actually finished yesterday. Hur. My excuse? I was at a crazy midnight ramen Russia chicken dance sleepover. I am now dead. *snooze*

OMG This is the closest to lemon I've ever written! kyah! I hope it isn't too bad! It's a bit short but... It has a lemony thingy so... I hope you will be happy with it! I'll go hide now... /

* * *

Matthew stood outside the art room door, furiously debating with himself whether it was really a good idea to "paint" with his art teacher. He had managed to convince Alfred that he was staying behind so he could have help from his math teacher; if his brother knew that he was in fact going to the very man that he constantly complained about being perverted, he would have never gotten to this point.

Matthew didn't even know why Alfred hated the artist so much. He was so… beautiful… he remembered the Russian's long thin fingers lovingly stroking the paintbrush across the canvas, the sunflowers he seemed to love so much blossoming from his fingertips. He remembered those same fingertips brushing against his abs with the same tenderness, the tingling pleasure radiating from every touch... Matthew shook himself. He wanted – no, he needed to feel that again. He placed a hand on the door and pulled it open.

There he was. Mr Braginski was, as usual, painting. This time it was a single blooming flower, surrounded by dense rocky grounds. The teacher turned, his violet eyes lighting up at the sight of the seventeen-year-old. "Matthew! You came! I am glad. Come join me little one."

Matthew trembled slightly as he made his way across the art room to a blank canvas next to his teacher's. He shakily lifted a pencil and was about to begin sketching when he paused. His hand hovered in front of the canvas as he struggled to decide what to draw. It wasn't made any easier that the older was a hair width away. If he only turned his head slightly he would be able to see him. See his pale blond hair, nearly silver in colour, his deep purple eyes and soft skin, pale pink lips curved in a distant smile and-

"Matthew!" He awoke from his daze to see Mr Braginski staring in wonder at his canvas. Why? He followed his gaze and gasped, reeling back slightly at what he saw. There he was. An illustration of his art teacher perfect in every way. There was no way he could have drawn that – right? "Mattie, that is…"

Matthew blushed in embarrassment at being called Mattie and his teacher seeing what he had drawn seemingly subconsciously. "Your talent is… amazing. It is perfect. Although… I saw the expression in your eyes. Glazed over, distant, like you were somewhere else entirely, da? That is rather professional little one. You see, a true artist does not need to concentrate too hard. They allow their hands to explore the deepest aspects of their minds. My dear, you could be a rather extraordinary artist if you wished it. Oh, but that means you were thinking of me, nyet? You are very beautiful, my little one. I am so happy to have a place in your thoughts."

Matthew struggled to compose a thank you out of his stunned lips, but before he could the Russian had pressed his own against Matthew's. He felt the rest of the world melt away, his body frozen in surprise. He felt his teacher's tongue prod against his bottom lip and he obediently parted them, moaning into the kiss as he felt the blonde's tongue explore his mouth, not hesitating before allowing his tongue to dip into the other's. It wasn't long before he couldn't tell anymore where his mouth ended and his teacher's began. It was all just a mess of saliva and tongues, battling for dominance.

He felt Mr Braginski's mouth leave his, still connected by a string of saliva. The older licked his lip, breaking it. Matthew was panting heavily. It was the furthest he had ever been with anyone, let alone a guy. Wait, when was his shirt taken off? Looking around him in confusion he saw that his wasn't the only shirt that was on the ground. He looked up at his teacher, taking in his smooth white skin, barely covering the muscles beneath. He felt his pants grow tight and looked away in embarrassment.

Ivan pulled Matthew in for another kiss. This time he raised a hand and began to massage the younger's nipple, shifting his kisses to Matthew's jaw and down his neck, leaving a blooming red hickey on his collar bone. He explored the teenager with his hands, kissing all over and pausing when he reached his nipple, running his tongue in lazy circles and brushing his teeth against the sensitive skin, elicting a moan from the younger.

He moved onto the other nipple, his hands beginning to work on Matthew's belt. The other was too in ecstasy to realise this, causing Ivan to smirk against his skin. Once he managed to undo the annoying leather strap he slipped off his pants and made short work of his own.

He kept kissing the younger lower and lower, flicking his belly button with his tongue, causing Matthew to squirm slightly. When Ivan rested his palm on the boy's growing bulge he gasped, finally catching onto what was actually happening. "S-Sir, are you sure this is alright?" He groaned. Ivan giggled. "It is fine." He stopped palming the teenager and pulled his boxers down. "Matthew, you are beautiful." He smiled. To be honest he had seen better, but he found that it always made his students more aroused if he said that. After all, they were still young and inexperienced, all the more reason that he preferred them to adults like himself, who already knew the ways of the world.

Ivan leaned in and kissed the head of Matthew's manhood before running his tongue up and down the length. Matthew's gasps and moans made him harder, but he knew he couldn't take the younger's virginity so soon. He needed to gain Matthew's trust first, to make him want the older, make him addicted to him. He teased the blonde's cock, smirking at the wanton murmurs he produced.

"S-sir…" Matthew gasped, "D-don't t-tease me…" Ivan giggled. "What was that? Call me by my name Mattie." Matthew's breath hitched as Ivan took the head into his mouth, his hands restricting him so that he couldn't thrust into the teacher. "I-Ivan! Make me cum!" He moaned, clasping his hands to his mouth as Ivan suddenly took his whole length into his mouth, taking his hands away allowing Matthew to thrust into him. Ivan didn't want his pet to cover his mouth up; he wanted to hear him, but he knew he had to pleasure the younger as much as he could so that he was come back for more.

It wasn't long before Matthew was screaming his teacher's name into his hands, cumming into the Russian's mouth who expertly swallowed it all. The younger slid shakily into Ivan's waiting arms and lay there for a moment before he was kissed, shuddering slightly as he tasted himself.

"I-I need to go." He squeaked, quickly putting his clothes on and running out of the room. Ivan waited until he couldn't hear any footsteps before locking the door and moving to the back of the room, opening the closet and removing a tied up, glaring Gilbert, who had one thought in his mind; he could not wait to pound Matthew's face in the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

...OMG IM SO SORRY *hides behind Russia* this is, what, a month? Month and a half late? Aaaaargh! My original excuse was that I was in China for two weeks and had all day rehearsals for the week before, but... the other days was just pure... deadness. A lot has been happening . kinda sort, too... but seriously, do you have ANY idea how awkward it is writing on a plane? *cringes* also, I apologise in advance for awful cliff hanger. Please kill me quickly and painlessly.

* * *

There had been something wrong with Mattie ever since that day. Something must have happened after he had gone to his maths teacher. From what he knew his brother's math teacher was the completely harmless Greek guy who spent all class sleeping with his cats. He didn't even know it was legal to have a classroom crowded with the felines.

He couldn't help but help but feel overly suspicious of his vodka freak of an art teacher. He just couldn't stop thinking about him. Whether he was fuming about how damn annoying and perverted he was or wondering whether or not he wore contacts to make his eyes so violently purple, the Russian was always on his mind. It was enough to make him want to kill someone out of his aggravation.

The one time he had asked Matthew about their teacher, he had merely blushed and started mumbling some excuse before escaping to his bedroom with a rather large stash of pancakes. He had been eating a lot of them recently. Pancakes were his brother's comfort food, which meant that he needed comfort, meaning that there was most definitely something wrong, and judging by his actions it had something to do with Mr Braginski. In other words, his best buddy was in distress, thanks to a certain Russian villain and it was his job to be the hero!

Matthew stood nervously in the door way that separated him from his beloved teacher. Alfred had not left him alone since he arrived home in a shaking, blushing mess the day before. Luckily, the older had been held up in class. It couldn't hurt to just visit Mr Braginski while he was waiting – but would that seem eager? It wasn't as if his teacher l-loved him or even liked him!

He blushed as he remembered the day before. How could he have been so stupid? His beautiful, pure Ivan had given him a fucking blow job! A BLOW JOB! And he did nothing in return. Not even a simple hand job. He owed him so much… the guilt took over him. Without thinking he ripped open the door to see Mr Braginski hanging upside down gulping down a bottle of vodka while staring absorbed in his painting. He glanced up as the blonde took a shaky step into the room.

"Matthew!" He smiled, "I was waiting for you." This did not do anything to help the steadily increasing rush of blood to Matthew's cheeks. Struggling to think of how he could change the subject, he said "U-um, if you d-don't mind me a-asking, w-why are you…?" he gestured awkwardly at his teacher's currant position, swinging around by his feet from the increasingly teetering lamp shade.

Ivan laughed. "There is something wrong with this painting. I was just experimenting that maybe if I changed perspective it might… but no, nothing has changed." He shook his head sorrowfully and Matthew couldn't resist a smile. His teacher was so cute!

The Russian dropped to the floor with a thud, pouting as if he was hurt. "You are laughing at me…" he said. Matthew's smile dropped instantly and he began to flail his arms around. "N-no, I-I-I just-" He was stopped mid stutter by a pair of lips mashing against his. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into his teacher's body, parting his lips to give the prying tongue access to his mouth. He felt his back hit the wall and Ivan's knee pressing in between his. He moaned into the kiss at the friction, rolling his hips to grind against the Russian's knee.

Ivan began unbuttoning Matthew's shirt. Usually he would just rip the younger's shirt right off, but if he did that his gorgeous older brother might get suspicious, and that would make it harder to get him. He never did understand the useless invention of buttons.

* * *

Matthew whimpered slightly as the older moved from his mouth to the pulsing vein on his neck, leaving a mark just under his ear. His shirt slipped off and Ivan immediately moved down to his pants as his tongue continued to explore the little one's chest and abs.

Making short work of the younger's pants, he wrapped a hand around Matthew's growing erection, earning himself a sharp gasp. He gently kissed Matthew's hips, licking his inner thighs lightly. Matthew subconsciously let out a particiularily adorable squeak as he kissed the skin right next to his member.

"P-Please!" Matthew gasped. Ivan obediently took in the blonde's entire shaft in one go, sucking hard. Matthew gasped, his legs giving way under his as he sank to the floor. Ivan chuckled, feeling him buck against him and slowly tangle his fingers into his hair.

Matthew pulled on the ashen blonde hair in his fingers. To be honest the last thing he wanted was for this amazingly hot cavern to leave his engorged member, but he knew for his teacher's sake he couldn't give in. Not yet.

Ivan looked up in surprise as he allowed himself to be pulled off. He tilted his head questioningly at Matthew's flushed face, lips parted and panting heavily, his eyes averted. "I w-want to… um, t-that is, I d-don't-" his stuttering was interrupted by an amused giggle from his teacher. "You're worried about me?" Matthew quickly hid his face in his hair in embarrassment. "Do not worry Matthew, I just love seeing your adorable face when you are like this." If it was humanely possible for Matthew to blush anymore he would have. He leaned forwards and hesitantly kissed Ivan, once again allowing their tongues to dance under a symphony of lust.

Ivan allowed Matthew to lower him to the ground as he nervously began to kiss and suck at his neck. He could tell that the younger was inexperienced but he let out an encouraging moan anyway.

Taking his teacher's moan as a sign to move onwards, he began to remove the Russian of every article of clothing he had left. He began to lightly tease his nipple, nipping and flicking it with his tongue. As he explored the older's upper body with his mouth, marvelling at how pale and smooth the skin was – like a porcelain doll – he could sense the beginnings of impatience from the Russian. He quickly parted from his abs to look down at his member.

His eyes widened. He had never thought they could get that big! He thought of his own, which was about a quarter of the size, and wished that he at least had his underwear on. He felt a hand begin to stroke his hair gently, squirming as a finger began to twirl one particular curl, hiding his face as his vital regions twitched, a droplet of precum leaking from the slit.

Ivan watched in surprise as Matthew's curl twitched in unison with his member as the younger moaned in pleasure. So the curl was a sort of soft spot? He thought immediately of his sunflower in the year above. Maybe that vastly annoying cowlick of his…? The aching down south pulled him back to Earth. This kid was taking forever.

Matthew jerked himself out of his ecstasy. There was no way he was going to let his teacher make him cum first! He looked back down at the massive cock inches from his. There was no way he could fit all that into his mouth… well, he had to try. He shyly licked the tip, relishing in the small but encouraging moan from the Russian's lips. He wrapped a hand around the base of the cock and ran his tongue up the side, teasing the slit a little before taking in the head and sucking it like he would a lollipop.

Ivan's breath hitched. The kid was a natural – much better than Gilbert ever was. He groaned as he felt his manhood slipping further into the blonde's mouth.

Matthew tried to fit in as much as he could. It wasn't easy; he only had half in and wasn't sure if he could get anymore. He continued to suck at the length, his tongue playing at the sensitive skin just under the head. He felt the older's fingers entwine themselves into his hair, urging him to go deeper. He relaxed his throat and allowed Ivan's length to be pushed deep into his throat, gagging slightly but being rewarded by the Russian's appreciative moan. He felt a finger trace his curl, causing him to moan loudly against the cock, subconsciously grinding his hips into Ivan's leg.

This did not go unnoticed by Ivan. An idea formed and a smile grew on his face. "Matthew," he said, gently lifting the blonde's head to meet his lusty gaze, "Have you ever heard of sixty nine?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know what you're thinking. Late, again, I know. I think I will be updating very slowly, as I am extremely busy. Seriously... *sigh* I write almost all of this stuff in class and, well, writing lemon is kinda hard because, well, for one thing there is absolutely no privacy at my school . so yeah. Holidays now! woot! (no, sorry, this does not mean faster updates. I am still horendously busy; I have not one free day -_-)  
I have no idea where this chapter came from. Seriously. This is probably as dark as it's going to get, trust me. I apologise, Prussia fans! He will get his happy ending, I promise! None of this was even planned... it was going to be a sort of crack romance type fanfic, but... wow, I look back upon my original idea for this and it's barely recognisable XD  
Oh, and I know, Ludwig is younger than Gilbert, but in Mind the Gap he's not, so deal ^-^  
Warning: Rape, Violence, dark themes, me feeling a bit too sadistic during English class.**

* * *

Matthew blinked. "S-sixty nine?" he said slowly. "Da! Sixty nine." Ivan sat up, pulling the younger into his lap, kissing him softly before lying down and flipping Matthew around so that he was once again faced with Ivan's cock. His eyes widened as he began to get the gist of exactly what sixty nine was. "U-um," he began, knowing that he would definitely finish before his teacher which was something he did not want.

His protests were stopped dead by a sudden burst of pleasure racing up from his groin. A loud moan escaped his throat and he felt Ivan gasp slightly around his manhood. He realised he was panting teasingly over the older's length and quickly took it back into his mouth, sucking and teasing until the two of them were reduced to a blushing hot mess of pleasure. He felt heat boil up in his stomach until it was too hot and he felt like he was about to explode from a desperate need for release.

With a final cry of total ecstasy he released into the Russian's mouth, choking as unexpectedly hot fluid hit the back of his throat with no warning, dripping onto his chin and leaking out of his nose. He collapsed onto his teacher's thighs, subconsciously wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his knees.

Ivan shared a look with the sunflower next to him. Yeah, his first impression was right. This kid was the cuddling type. They were the worst; he was more of a shag-and-run type guy. "Matthew…" he murmured, allowing his breath to tickle the sensitive spot just under his knees. The blonde shuddered and he quickly jumped off, realising what he'd been doing. "I-I'm sorry, I m-must be h-heavy a-and surely you have w-work to do a-and I-I should g-go, see you…" and with that he pulled on his pants and ran out, buttoning up his shirt as he went.

Ivan smiled slowly. If he was lucky, Matthew's vulgar talent ran through his sunflower's blood too. Mmm, blood… he felt said fluid gathering once again down south and took out from his scarf a secret photograph he had taken earlier that day of Alfred giving a frankfurt a blow job. At least, it looked like it. That kid had a rather erotic way of eating, pink tongue lapping gently at the tip, eyes half closed. Ivan closed his eyes and lowered his hand to wrap around his half hard member, closing his eyes to imagine his hand as that of his little eighteen-year-old, his thumb massaging the tip as the very tongue that was molesting the frankfurt. He felt a surge of jealousy towards the sausage. Sure, he had Matthew, but it just wasn't the same…

* * *

**Hi, it's Enya :D** (my friend stole the pen from me during English)

* * *

Alfred stood at their meeting place, bouncing impatiently on his heels. He was well known for many things; eating, talking, optimism… but patience was most definitely not one of them. He glanced down at his watch. He had been waiting for his brother for a good fifteen minutes. Did Mr Braginski get him? He whacked his head against the wall at the thought. Now he was just being paranoid. "Get out of my head bloody pedophile."

"Talking to yourself?" Alfred looked up to see Matthew walking towards him, head cocked slightly and a cheeky smile on his face. There was something different about his brother. He seemed more… proud. Confident even. "What happened to you?" he asked, looking Matthew up and down for evidence of paedophilic art teachers. His brother shrugged, his smile broadening and his eyes fixing on a spot on the wall behind him, zoning out. Alfred narrowed his eyes. Yep, something had definitely happened to his brother.

* * *

The next day pretty much the same thing happened. And the next. And the next. It wasn't long before it became a regular thing; Matthew would run up to the art room the minute the bell rang, Alfred would wait at the gate and spend the whole time plotting up ways to bring the subject up with his brother but as soon as he saw Matthew's grinning face the thought was eliminated from his mind.

After about a week, the same things happened as usual, but this time as the two met up after school Gilbert was watching from a distance, plotting. He hated them. Hated them with every cell of his body; Ivan was his dammit! He was there first! He watched their retreating backs, trying to make them spontaneously combust.

It didn't work.

Matthew was laughing. His face was flushed prettily and his stride was a hell of a lot more confident than when he had first arrived there. He looked like just because he was screwing the hottest guy in the world he owned the place. He probably didn't even care for Ivan; he hated those types who just had sex for the pleasure and didn't care who it was with as long as they were good looking. How dare he hurt his Vanya!

Gilbert cared. He loved him; his soft, ashy hair, that absorbed, loving expression he painted with, his childish, playful voice and his face when he orgasmed. No matter how much pain Gilbert was in it was always worth it to see that normally white face slightly coloured, eyes reduced to slits, mouth parted and head bent over in an attempt to hide his one moment of vulnerability with his hair. Of course, what he loved most about his teacher was his eyes. Deep, violet eyes, icy on the surface but underneath… well, he was sure there was something stunning beautiful underneath. He still had yet to take those barriers down around Gilbert, and he was certain they were nearly at that level before those two twins blundered in and ruined everything. Yeah, him and Ivan once had something special, even if the older wouldn't admit it, and there was no way anyone had to right to get between them.

And that was when he did what was possibly one of the stupidest things he'd ever done. He ran as fast as he could after the two brothers who had stolen Ivan from him and grabbed Matthew's shoulder, swinging him around to face him. "Bastard." He spat into his face before punching him harder than he had punched anyone before right in the nose, which was saying something, as Gilbert didn't exactly have a clean record.

Matthew stumbled back, hand cupped under his dripping nose and eyes wide with shock. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Alfred grabbed his brother and pushed him behind him. "What the shit to you think you're playing at Gil? I thought we were mates! No one punches my brother and gets away with it dick face." And with that he swung a punch right back at Gilbert, who caught it easily and kneed him in the stomach, pounding his fist down on his back, resulting in Alfred being sprawled on the ground. After giving him a few last kicks he turned to face Matthew, who stood staring back at him like a deer caught in the headlights, tears beginning to well and nose streaming with blood. It was an image that he would never forget.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to finish off what he had started. Words caught in his throat and as their unmoving gazes locked he took a step backwards – into something tall, hard and seeping with a familiar terrifying aura. He began to turn around before he was scooped up by his former lover's muscled arms and carried back into the art room.

* * *

All of a sudden he was slammed hard into a desk and his head was held still as Ivan took off his pants. "Suck." Was all he said. Gilbert gladly obliged. He was stupid to think the Russian was angry, obviously his demonstration proved that not only was he stronger than those two put together but he really loved the older. This was his way of saying sorry; he had never been very good at emotional stuff like that. Gilbert would forgive him of course, but not without a price, for he had always longed to top, just once… his nether regions twitched at the thought of it.

All of a sudden he was yanked off painfully by the hair and laid flat on his back on the desk, his pants literally ripped off him. He stared at the torn clothes in dismay. What- but then there was only one thing he could think about. Pain. He felt his backside being torn apart and screamed. Sex without lube was one thing, but without preparation either?

Gilbert felt ready to die. It felt like his hole was on fire and all he could do was cling on to Ivan's thick coat and try to lose himself in the musky, alcoholic smell of him. He could feel tears gather at his eyes and begin to spill down his cheeks. "W-Why?" he sobbed. Suddenly he felt small and insecure, his eyes shut tight to block out the world around him. He felt like a tiny, insignificant doll that existed only for the Russian's enjoyment.

He often felt like this around Ivan; like all he got for himself was his warmth, and even that lasted barely a moment before he was shoved back into the cupboard to wait until he was needed again. And now those treasured minutes of his life were being snatched away by a pair of sluts, and the worst thing was that he couldn't do anything about it. He belonged to Ivan mind, body and soul. Without him he was nothing but a used up old toy rusting in a corner, a permanent smile painted on his face which in turn was slowly rotting away as he waited for someone to find him who needed him.

His parents were long since dead; murdered by some psychopath who not only left their corpses lying around in the house but hung himself in their own living room, leaving him and his older brother Ludwig a nice surprise when they woke up the next morning. After it happened the two moved into an apartment nearby, Ludwig – aged 19 – managing to get a job as a sort of game keeper for the school, becoming a PE teacher four years later, by which time Gilbert was in year twelve and the two of them had grown… distant.

Ludwig had always insisted on forgetting completely about their parents and moving on, becoming stern and icy towards his brother who wanted nothing more than to visit their parents' grave regularly and act like normal siblings rather than the horrible student-teacher relationship that had been created. No, they hardly spoke anymore, and as much as Gilbert acted up or whatever he did, Ludwig never wanted to warm up to him and when he tried to form a sort of friendship with someone, his nervousness always passed him off as being obnoxious and they never liked him. Well, apart from maybe Alfred and Matthew, but he hated them from the beginning and they probably felt the same now.

And then he met Ivan. That hot Russian had gone after him the second he was put into his class, and Gilbert was all too happy to oblige, giving himself up to obtain every tiny bit of love he could get, even if it meant becoming the lifeless object that he was. And now he was in that very art room where they had met being what he was pretty sure was defined as raped.

"Did you honestly believe that shedding my podsolnechnik's blood would make me want you again?" Ivan hissed between moans, "Ivan hissed between moans, "You selfish little slut. I am bored with you now; you can go back to whatever scraps of what you call a life that you have and I expect you never to set foot in this room again. You are worth nothing you little whore." He smirked as he hit Gilbert's prostate, making the younger moan loudly, and reached a hand down to wrap around his semi erect cock, bringing it to hardness with a few strokes. "You are loving every second of this aren't you?"

"N… No… Argh, Ivan, i-it hu… hurts!" Gilbert didn't have the strength to hold back now. He cried and moaned into Ivan, feeling dirty and frustratingly weak from being assaulted like this and loathed his body more than ever for reacting like that. The nightmare continued for what seemed to him like an eon, every second of which half of him screamed for Ivan to stop, the other half thinking he deserved every second. When it finally ended, the Russian did possibly the most terrible thing he could have possibly done. He kissed Gilbert gently and lovingly, whispering, "_I love you Gilbert_," before escaping the art room, leaving the teen sprawled on the table, covered in tears, sweat, blood and cum, whispering and sobbing in German with what was left of his life in ruins.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was all written in one night... four days ago... I've been running around non stop since then, busy as hell -sigh- I finally got two betas! yay! ^^  
Fun fact. Mind the Gap originated when I had a dream that Russia was my art teacher and he threatened us with his faucet pipe if we didn't draw our sunflowers properly. He also taught druk. Once he pulled me out of class and said, "there is something I should have told you a long time ago... I AM YOUR REAL FATHER." and I was like "WHAT THE FRIDGE" and thenI woke up. This is a normal dream for me... -sigh- **

* * *

Gilbert woke up lying on what seemed to be an old red sofa. He began to sit up but stopped immediately, letting out a gasp as his backside throbbed horribly in protest. Every inch of him ached and he felt like he had been through a blender and beat up with a rolling pin. All of a sudden he felt sorry for homemade pasta. He supposed this was what that felt like…

"Lie back down." Snapped an angry sounding voice from the other side of the room. Gilbert looked around and saw Ivan sitting at a desk, concentrating entirely on the papers that sat in front of him. Memories from the night before came rushing back to him and he shuddered, squeezing his eyes closed and lying back down. He had been raped. Raped brutally and painfully by the love of his life and dumped straight after.

Wait, where was he? He vaguely realised that he was clean of blood and cum, his clothes spotless, if slightly damp. That's odd… Ivan must have cleaned him up and moved him to… "Where am I?" he croaked, wincing. Every syllable made his throat burn.

"You are at my house. If I had left you there you would have been discovered and that would not be good for my reputation, so I brought you back here." Gilbert stared at the older. This guy… he was so mysterious. He had so many sides it was hard to see which one was real and which was an act. Was it the one that he first met; cute, slightly shy and head-in-the-clouds? Was it the one he had met last night; violent, sadistic and cruel? Or was it this one? The one that carried him home and cleaned him for his so-called reputation? Was he refusing to look up at Gilbert out of disgust or guilt? It was so hard… some people are just so complicated.

"If you open your eyes and look you will see that there is a bowl of soup next to you." Gilbert looked. So there was… "Thank you…" he managed to grind out and took the soup. It was stone cold but smelled okay. He tried it. It tasted… foreign. Kind of like some type of vegetable he couldn't place and vodka. All together, it was delicious. He easily drank the whole bowl and licked it clean.

"Gilbert," said Ivan, finally looking up at him, "Just to make sure, I hope you realise that I still hate you and think you are a pathetic little whore and the only reason I am doing this is to protect my employment and if you breathe a word to anyone I will do a lot more than rape you, you got that slut?" Gilbert visibly cringed at the harsh words and nodded. He couldn't lose faith however. Even after all that had happened Ivan was the closest thing to love he had and he would, even if it killed him, find his true self.

* * *

The car ride to school was awkward. Horribly awkward. Neither of them said a word to each other and as soon as they arrived Ivan snapped at Gilbert to bolt, saying that they couldn't be caught sharing a ride. And that he did. He ran and ran all the way to his roll call class, even if he was early. His teacher nearly had a heart attack, giant caterpillar eyebrows nearly jumping off his face when he saw Gilbert sitting patiently at his desk half an hour early instead of bounding in half way through like he usually did.

When the class filed in he stared pointedly at the wall, shuffling over to the edge of his seat as Alfred sat next to him. "Hey…" the blonde whispered as Mr Kirkland began calling their names, "Gil… Gillyweed?"

"Shut up fag face." Hissed Gilbert. The amount of times he had told the idiot not to call him that… "Sorry." Alfred murmured, "But seriously, what was that yesterday man? It was so unawesome! But… still… I forgive you." _What did he just say? _"I don't know why," continued Alfred, "But I still forgive you anyway. Cause I know that I'm always saying I'm more awesome than you – which I am because, dude, that's life – but you're pretty awesome. Nearly as awesome as me. Which is pretty awesome." The blonde grinned as he repeated the words that Gilbert had introduced himself with. "But seriously man, I always had a hunch that you didn't really like me that much, but why? Have I done something to upset you? Cause if I have then God I am so fucking sor-"

"It's not you." Gilbert interrupted. "You haven't done anything. It's just me."

"But why-"

"I'm sorry okay? I should have never hung out with you in the first place. If you want honesty, then here it is. I hate you. I hate you with a passion. You have everything I want; looks, popularity, humour, happiness, a brother who pays attention to you… love…" He stopped as he felt his throat about to give out on him, partly because his voice was still dead and partly because he could feel the beginnings of the very tears he had been holding back ever since that fateful morning so long ago beginning to rise to the surface. "Just… don't talk to me. Ever."

And with that the two became silent until the bell rang, when they left the classroom and went their separate ways without so much as glancing at each other.

* * *

Ivan was painting, just like he usually did at the end of school. The day had been hard; he wondered if his students even noticed that he disappeared half way during class into the cupboard in the back of the room, locking himself in and drinking 27 bottles of his strongest vodka. Why? To see how much he could drink before he got alcohol poisoning and died. Why would he want to die? To see if he would be missed. It was something he had wondered since he was very young; if he vanished off the face of the earth, would anyone even notice he was gone? Perhaps they just wouldn't care? After all, it wasn't like he'd made much of a mark in the world. He had tried that with Gilbert, but he knew that the little German only did it because he was lonely; he knew his brother Ludwig. The bastard didn't even notice he was gone.

This painting was different from the others; sure, it was a sunflower, but it was small and insignificant, its petals beginning to wilt, the space around it dark and empty. The rest of the canvas was taken up by bright, happy sunflowers, standing tall. They didn't know what real loneliness was. The sunflower in the middle, dark and sad, always stood out. They could see it clearly, but they were scared that if they got too close they would be sucked into to the black hole surrounding it. All it could do was stand and weep, hoping desperately that it would be saved. This sunflower was him and Gilbert. He was wrong to think that dragging another of his kind into his life would save them; they needed someone bright, bright enough to eliminate the darkness around them.

But obviously no one like that existed. He had ruined Gilbert because they were the same; because he knew that if Gilbert had stayed with him the two of them would become darker and darker until they didn't exist anymore; just another shadow in the corner of the room. He was already well on his way to that state, but Gilbert still had time to save himself. He merely did the most painful thing he could inflict on the younger; throwing his so-called "love" back in his face in the most violent and scarring way possible. Hopefully that was a loud enough wake-up call for him.

He sighed and stared at the painting. He hated it. Hated everything about it. He grabbed the faucet pipe leaning against the wall and swung it back, getting ready to use it to beat the painting into shreds before he heard a voice behind him. "What are you doing Ivan?"

He turned, holding the pipe like a weapon, his eyes dark and penetrating, one swing away from killing whoever had interrupted him at that moment but stopping dead in his tracks at Matthew's terrified face. "I-Ivan…?" But then the pipe clattered across the floor and Matthew was lifted up and kissed. He winced as their teeth clashed together but closed his eyes, kissing his teacher back with full force. He was carried and seated on a desk, their mouths never breaking contact. Ivan cupped his manhood and squeezed, eliciting a moan out of the blonde.

Matthew wrapped his legs and arms around Ivan, bringing him closer. The older immediately undid his pants and pulled them off, bringing Matthew to full hardness with gentle teasing. "Ahh… m-more…" Matthew moaned into the kiss. Ivan paused. Perhaps it was time… it had been about a week since they had started this. And God he knew he needed it. Needed to go all the way, that is. Only this time he wanted to hear erotic moans and groans and all sorts of ear candy from the other. Not like last night.

He quickly slipped a bottle of lube from his pocket and popped the lid, one hand still working the younger's member so he wouldn't notice. After slicking up a finger he gently prodded Matthew's hole, causing him to let out a surprised squeak and open his eyes wide in surprise. He tried to break the kiss but Ivan used the hand that was previously stroking his member to hold his head still as he gently slid one finger into him, moving it in and out a couple times until Matthew stopped struggling and closed his eyes again.

He parted their lips. "Is this okay?" he asked, looking deep into Matthew's eyes. The younger nodded slightly. "B-Be gentle…" he murmured. The Russian nodded in response and continued to kiss him, once again moving his hand back to his member as he introduced a second finger to the tight hole. Matthew whimpered into the kiss and he felt the muscle squeezing his fingers tightly, trying and failing to push them out. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out until he was sure the blonde had become adjusted to them before slowly pushing in a third. This time Matthew broke the kiss, burying his head into Ivan's neck and whimpering again.

The older took advantage of the situation and began to kiss and suck at his neck and ears, twisting his fingers around inside of him searching for that spot. All of a sudden Matthew jerked, throwing his head back and moaning as he felt fingers hitting something magical inside him. "O-Oh God, I-Ivan… I'm r-ready- ahh!" Ivan smirked as he hit the spot a few more times before removing them and squirting more lube onto his palm, rubbing it onto his cock.

The blonde looked down at the Russian's member. "I-Is it going to fit?" He said. The older shrugged. "Ready?"

"Oh God yes…" their lips were reunited as Ivan began to push in his member. It was the most amazing and most painful feeling Matthew ever had. He froze and tried to relax as the massive cock entered him. The head was barely in when the door swung open and the pair heard a voice behind them gasp. "What the FUCK?" Alfred exclaimed.

That was it. The end of Matthew's life as he knew it. His eyes flew open and he immediately wriggled Ivan's manhood out of him, staring at Alfred like the Devil had walked in and started eating everyone. "N-No, A-Al, it isn't w-what it l-looks like-"

"You monster!" Matthew realised that his brother's furious gaze was not directed at him, but at Ivan. "You fucking rapist! I'm going to fuck you up so badly for fucking my brother like that!"

"N-No, Alfred, you don't understand! Ivan's not a rapist! H-He's… I… I love him!" Matthew's heart pounded harder than they ever had in his life at those words. He stared at the ground as he pulled his pants on, not wanting to look at either of them.

"Matthew… Matthew you… He… Motherfucker." He spat at Ivan, "He tricked you Matthew. I see who you really are, _sir_. You just want a quick fuck, well you chose the wrong fucking guy. Matthew, he tricked you. He doesn't give a shit about you."

"T-That's not true! Ivan, it's not! Tell him!" Matthew, now fully clothed, looked at his teacher, also fully clothed, for support. There was a dead silence. "I-Ivan..?" The Russian merely stood, staring at Alfred with an emotion impossible to name. After a moment he shook his head slowly, and Matthew felt an unbearable pain in his chest. "No…" He began to back away slowly, shaking his head, tears welling up and beginning to fall. "_No!_" With that he bolted out of the room, pulling away from Alfred reaching out to him.

There was another silence in which the two never moved their gazes. Alfred's was full of pure hatred while Ivan still had that strange emotion, like a mix between fear, sadness, annoyance, longing and disappointment. "What did you think you were playing at?" Alfred finally said, his voice now beginning to tremble with tears threatening to fall, "Mattie isn't an object. He has feelings you know. I knew something was up… well, good luck keeping your job after this gets out." With that he began to turn around, but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder pushing him hard into the door, knocking the wind out of him.

"What the?" Ivan's heavy body was pressed against his, the door being pushed shut. "I will be keeping my job, Alfred. You know why? Because you are not telling anyone. Not even your brother. Understand?" Alfred shook his head. "There is no fucking way you're getting away with this commie- ahh!" He gasped as Ivan's hand squeezed him through his pants, applying pressure in all the right places. God, this guy was amazing… he shook the thought out of his head the moment it arrived, instantly getting angry with himself, though not as angry at his body for reacting the way it did.

"I will have you eventually… Matevy was just there to pass the time. It is you I really want, _moy podsolnechnik_." The hand continued to massage Alfred and he cursed inwardly at himself for getting so turned on by the older speaking his native tongue. God why the hell did Russian have to be such a sexy language? "I… I hate you- ahh!"

Ivan snickered. "Really? Your body tells me differently." With that he latched himself onto the American's neck, moving his hands up underneath his shirt to toy with his nipples while raising his knee to rub against his manhood at an achingly slow pace. It was then that Alfred figured out that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't make him stop. The Russian was too big, too strong and too… sexy.

With that he stopped resisting and began to grind his hips into the knee, arching into his touch while biting his tongue hard so he wouldn't moan. The temperature seemed to be rising by the second, he could feel the blood pulsing to his lower regions and wrapped his arms around Ivan to give him more access, unable to bite back a loud moan as he felt a hand join the Russian's thigh and continue to massage him firmly. He felt his balls strain and let out a cry as he came inside his pants, arching once more into that hand.

Ivan held the boy upright as he caught his breath before he struggled out of his grip and ran out, slamming the door behind him, and Ivan was once again reminded that, God, he wanted that idiot and wanted him badly. He was perfect in every way. He smiled lustfully in memory of what had happened. Yeah, Alfred couldn't stay away after that. If there was one thing Ivan knew, it was that when it came to sex, no one was better than him. No one.


	7. Chapter 7

**This one's a bit of a filler... sorry... but it helps to get more inside their heads. Mainly Matthew hehe. Going away again tomorrow... but only for a week this time! And I shall be bringing my laptop, although I really don't know how much time I'll have. Still, getting a lot more regular! Even though... when I come back... school... -doom- anyway, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

Matthew ran out of the school and paused, glancing once towards his home before turning to run in the opposite direction. He had nowhere to go. If he went home his brother would follow him, and he was far too embarrassed and upset to face him. It wasn't like he had any other friends; the only people he ever hung around with were Alfred and his friends, who hardly ever spoke to him anyway. Apart from Ivan he had no one. Now he didn't even have him anymore.

He didn't understand. How could he do that? He thought that… He thought… What did he think? What was he thinking when he was with Ivan? Of course the older didn't like him; he knew that… didn't he? But why did it hurt so badly? Sure, he was hoping that maybe, just maybe the Russian might have a slight soft spot or something... but how could he be so cold about it? He couldn't even pretend to… to… Matthew felt a second round of tears coming and stopped.

He bent over, hands on his knees, panting. He had been running flat out for at least ten minutes and he wasn't exactly fit. Where was he anyway? He looked around. The streets weren't crowded but definitely not empty. He appeared to be standing next to a pub of some sort. He was attracting more than a few stares and odd looks in his current state.

He didn't really care about what people were thinking at the moment. He sat heavily onto the curb and buried his face into his hands. He felt dirty and used. Was Ivan really what Alfred said he was? His brother was often rambling on about how the Russian was freaky, insane, perverted, communist and just about every insult he could think of. Maybe he was just a good actor… or maybe his brother was wrong. Maybe he was one of those people who are just scared of relationships or something… but who was he kidding? Now he was just making up excuses. Alfred always could read people like a book. Sometimes it was a bit scary how he could always tell when someone was down, no matter how good at acting they were. His brother was amazing like that. Sure, annoying at times, but… amazing. Popular, funny, outgoing, confident, good looking, he was everything he wanted to be. But he was Matthew. Shy, lonely, awkward, sensitive and… well, he was pretty sure he wasn't ugly, but he was definitely not good looking.

His stomach grumbled. Great. He was starving but he had no money. And then there was that other problem that, well, hadn't exactly gone completely down yet… he was going to have to find a bathroom pronto. He heaved himself up to his feet and began to make his way to the pub, tugging his baggy red hoodie down to cover the obvious bulge in his pants. He knew there was a reason why he bought it a few sizes too big.

As he got closer his heart began to sink. Great. It was an 18+ pub. He was seventeen dammit! He was about to turn back when one of the doormen called out to him. "Hey Alfred! Great to see ya again! Been a while, eh?" He paused and thought for a minute. If it would get him in… plus, he wasn't going to drink or anything. He smiled and nodded at the man before entering, walking quickly and nervously towards the bathroom sign up ahead, trying and failing to imitate his brother's confident stride.

He locked himself into a cubical and began to take care of his… business. He bit back his moans as he stroked himself, letting his tears fall for real this time. He wanted Ivan more than ever at that moment. Wanted to be held by him, to gaze into his eyes and tell him he loved him, but more than anything wanted to be told the same thing. He wanted someone to love him. Alfred was always complaining about how half the girls in the school liked him and flirted with him and how, when he had enjoyed it at first, it got a bit annoying after a while. Matthew wanted that. He wanted to feel lovable, to feel like there was someone there apart from his brother who would cry if he had to leave them. He knew that it was selfish but… he wanted someone who wouldn't be able to live without him. Just one person that he knew would treasure him so he felt a reason to stay alive.

After he finished he stepped out of the bathroom, avoiding the other's eyes as they looked at him curiously. He walked over to the exit with a hurried pace, eyes fixed nervously on the floor in front of him. He was about to walk out when he heard someone call out to him. "Matthew?" He turned to see who it was. It didn't sound like his brother or his parents, and as far as he knew no one else remembered his name. Which was why he was shocked when Gilbert held out a hand to him. He looked at it. It looked like he was offering a handshake… but why? Last time he had seen the albino he had been punched in the face. Rather hard too; his nose still had a slight bruise on it.

"Shake…?" said Gilbert slowly. Matthew nervously took his hand and jumped when the German shook it a bit harder than he would have liked. "You won Matthew. You won the game. Congratulations. It's been a good fight. Had a good laugh. I'm backing down from the throne and moving to Argentina. Have a good life with Ivan, hope to never see you again jackass." With that he threw the confused blonde's hand aside and began to storm off when Matthew grabbed his shirt. "What?" he snapped.

"Um, I, uh…" Matthew stuttered, jumping back from Gilbert as he realised what he had done. "I… I'm n-not with I-Ivan – I mean Mr Braginski." He corrected out of habit; it would have become suspicious to others if he was on first name basis with his teacher after only two weeks of being at the school. Of course, now he would have to get used to calling him by his last name anyway… "What the fuck are you talking about? You've been fucking him like, every day." Matthew's eyes doubled in size and he cringed visibly. "How… How did you know?"

Gilbert snorted. "I used to be with him. I loved him – correction, I still love that ungrateful bastard. Enough to let him toy with me, let him use me and fuck me however he wanted to for years. Years Matthew. He never liked me, I knew that. Sometimes if he was pissed enough he wouldn't use lubricant. It hurt. It hurt like a bitch but I wanted him to feel good; to feel happy. Even though I was never enough, I would never be enough, I could never have been enough. Not for anyone. Not for my teachers, not for my so-called friends, not for my brother… not for him. If there's one thing you need to learn when you play this stupid game is that whatever you want, whatever you need, whatever you choose to have for yourself, it doesn't exist. Nothing exists. The mindless daydreams you have when you're a kid about marrying a nice girl, having a few kids and having a happy, romantic and sickly sweet life are merely that, mindless daydreams. Comes a time when you realise the only love that exists in the world is lust and selfishness. Ivan taught me that the hard way, and obviously he's doing the same to you and that dumb brother of yours."

"Alfred has nothing to do with Ivan."

"Oh really? Try this: from his first day at the school Ivan has been lusting after Alfred like a horny bunny. He even has photographs of the poor bastard hidden in his pocket. Knowing him the only reason he let you come near him is because you look like him. You're really not his type, trust me. He prefers the strong ones, those with perfect, happy lives without a worry in the world. That way he can break them. Change them. Crush their sanity and make them like himself; broken, twisted and cold."

"No… I-I refuse to-"

"Think." Gilbert interrupted, "Really, really think Matthew. Did he ever say he wanted you? That he liked you? Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at your brother. The way he flirts and smiles like a hungry lion gazing out into a field of flesh, plump deer; just beyond his reach but, with patience, will walk right into his open mouth."

"That's—"

"Think."

And Matthew thought. He thought about everything. Every second of his time with Ivan were played back to him, only this time he looked closer, read between the lines. Spider webs were beautiful; sparkling and colourful, shining prettily in the light so you want to touch it, wrap yourself in it and dissolve into it. And then the butterfly gets caught. Once it's in too deep it's near impossible to get out and you only realise when it's too late. The spider is too close by that time.

"Oh my God…" murmured Matthew.

"And there it goes." Gilbert smiled and helped him onto a chair, buying them both a drink. "Now you see dontcha? Humans are but a heap of selfish, horny hypocrites. We all are. You, me and Ivan. No point trying to change that."

"Sure we are…" said Matthew softly. He looked up from the beer in front of him to stare Gilbert squarely in the face. The two's eyes locked and neither of them could look away. "But that doesn't mean we have to be like that. There's more to us than that, we just need to look closer… I believe there's more to myself than I will ever know, just like there's sure to be more to you and more to Ivan. Why think about this stuff when we can live it? I… I think… I'm underage okay, I'm not even allowed in here, the doorman mistook me for Alfred. I'm used to it though. No one remembers my name, it's like I'm a ghost. Even Alfred forgets me sometimes. I guess I've spent so long fading away I'm beginning to realise, we think we can change but we never have and never will. We'll always be the same as we were when we first arrived on this planet. I can see that. I've seen betrayal, trust, bonds forming, bonds breaking, true love, breakups, divorces, proposals, death, birth, I've seen everything, but I've never been a part of anything. I'm too invisible. But nothing changes. Change is just a fantasy we allow ourselves to believe in. You can stop a relationship but you can't stop the way you feel. Being in the background is not as bad as you would think, but in a way it's worse. Today was the first time I've ever been hurt, properly hurt that is. It's such a strange feeling… but even now things will go on and all we can do is let the wind take us where it wants to go."

The two stared for another minute before Matthew looked down at his drink and smiled slightly. "I never drank alcohol before. Never got the opportunity… oh well." With that he lifted the glass up and downed the whole lot in one gulp.

"Holy shit, Matthew you're not meant to drink it like that! Mat-" Gilbert stopped talking as the other started laughing loudly.

"I have nowhere to go! You have nowhere to go! We're in this together mate! Argentina you say? Let's go! If we can't afford the plane ticket we'll walk! Walk to Argentina and live there ahappily ever after like… like Snow White! I'll be snowie and you be the seven dwarves yeah?" And with that the blonde tipped over on his chair, only just being caught by Gilbert. Luckily the seventeen-year-old was very light.

Gilbert chuckled down at him. He must have a really low tolerance… "Idiot." With that he carried him out of the bar and to his apartment. It was cheap and dodgy, he had managed to scrape enough money together from his savings to live there for a few months until he could get a job. He supposed he would have to let Matthew stay the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Matthew's home, Alfred sat on his bed, growing more and more worried as he started creating endless possibilities as to where Matthew might have gone. His phone was turned off and it wasn't like he had any friends to run off to. What if he never came back? What if he was kidnapped? Raped? Murdered? OH MY GOD HIS BABY BROTHER WAS DEAD. The teen ran frantically around in circles in his bedroom, ruffling up his already messy hair trying and failing to think straight.

His parents were going to be home any minute now! He couldn't tell them what had been going on, that would be way awkward, plus, his parents were complete worry warts! He heard his message tone go off and he immediately dove for it, cursing loudly when he saw that the text was from Gilbert. Having nothing better to do he opened it. _"Matthew is with me. He'll be back tomorrow. Reply to this and I'll shoot him."_ Gilbert? Why was Matthew with Gilbert…? Oh well, at least his brother was alive! He chose to ignore the last part of the text, though he still didn't text a reply.

Besides, now he had other things to think about, namely Ivan…


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter is short -3-  
I have three things to say before you read this.  
1. next chapter will take a long time to come out. As in longer than usual. I don't know how many of you have read Dammit Juliet, but... basically, it was my English assignment (yes, yaoi, Hetalia english assignment lol) and she gave me 14/15 (woot!) and asked me to write more -.- so I'll be updating that instead for a while. Not to worry though, it'll be a pretty short one :3  
2. Just btw, I've been trying to decide where Mind the Gap is set... I've been choosing out of England (for their obsession with yelling "mind the gap" in your face at the tube, reason will come later), America (cuz I simply can't imagine Alfred living anywhere else...) and Australia (cause thats where I live and its sexy ;D) so I've decided it'll be set in a mystical place called Austrameriland, where kids eat vegemite for breakfast, take the tube to school and don't speak proper English. (sorry guys, but colour has a u in it. so deal.)  
3. I made the fatal mistake of trying to reread the earlier chapters of Mind the Gap. Oh God. I don't know about you guys but all I could see were mistakes... also theres a whole heap of completely useless extra information that was GOING to mean something but now does not. (the plot for this thing changes several times a day no kidding). just in case you were wondering... :p anyways, read away...**

* * *

Matthew woke with a pounding headache. He groaned, pressing a hand to his eyes to block out the light. Where the hell was he…? He rolled over and willed himself to get back to sleep. It didn't work. The headache combined with a slight nausea kept pounding into his head like an alarm clock. A really, really annoying one. He realised that he desperately needed to go to the toilet. Shit. He did not want to get up… ah well. He'd have to at some point.

He attempted to sit up. It didn't work. His body felt heavy and his legs were firmly rooted to the bed he was on. He tried to lift his head, managing to raise it up about a millimetre or two before it dropped back down onto the pillow with a tired thud. He heard a chuckle from beside him. "Having trouble getting up there?" Gilbert. What the fuck was he doing in Matthew's bed? He tried to voice this thought, but it came out as a sort of "hathurupurimmabear" sound. Again, his attempts were acknowledged with a snort of laughter. The sound made his ear drums ache like hell, and he desperately tried to lift his hands to cover them, but they refused to listen to him. He growled in frustration. "You have the lowest tolerance of anyone I know. You are very cute when you're unconscious Mattie, did you know that?"

"Hucyoo." Grunted Matthew. Again, that increasingly irritating laugh sounded in his ears making him fantasize about punching the German right in the face. Hard. "Well, while you are in such a fantastic mood I'll tell you what we're gonna do. You are going to keep going to school for the rest of the year; education's important. Although I suggest you try to change art classes in case you're… tempted again. You are also telling no one where I am, because I am planning to vanish off the face of the earth and never return to school again. I was failing anyway. Don't worry about me though, I'll get a full time job and start saving up to move to Argentina. Yes, I was serious about that. Once you're over your hangover I'll drive you home and you will never speak of yesterday or today again. As far as you know, you fell asleep in a park or something and wandered back home. Got that?"

This speech forced Matthew's head to turn to face the German, and he opened his eyes, squinting in the light. "I… I don't like that." He winced at the sound of his voice. "I don't want to never see you again… please?" Gilbert's eyes widened a fraction, and he suddenly began to notice how adorable Matthew was. His eyes were a deep violet, similar to Ivan's only more gentle and less blank. It was like he could see into Matthew, actually see the blonde's emotions, so different to Ivan's which were like staring at a brick wall... He could see his own wide eyed reflection in Matthew's eyes and he wanted to be closer, to take those full, pink lips with his own and stroke his soft, slightly blushing cheeks and gaze into those eyes forever… Wait, what? He shook the thought out of his head. He was obviously just sexually frustrated. Yeah, that was it. He looked away from Matthew. "I… I guess we could catch up every now and then for a drink or something. Or… well, maybe with your tolerance that wouldn't be the best idea…"

That last comment brought back the previous night. Matthew remembered. He remembered enough to blush heavily and close his eyes again. Where the fuck had Gilbert taken him? "I… I'm not that bad am I…?" he murmured softly. Gilbert snorted. "Well, you passed out alright. Whether it was because you drank a shit load of beer in one gulp, lack of sleep – no point pretending, I've been with Ivan too you know, stress build-up or a combination of all three, you still passed out, leaving me to awkwardly drag you up to my apartment."

"Sorry about that…" Matthew winced. So he was in Gilbert's apartment…? He managed to raise his head and, with Gilbert's help, sit up. He looked around the place, eyes widening as he took in the peeling paint, mouldy carpet and dripping roof. "Ja," murmured Gilbert, "It's not much, but it's cheap and liveable so shut your rich little mouth will ya?"

Matthew giggled at this. "I didn't say anything Gil."

"Gil?"

"I-I mean, um, Gilbert…" Matthew blushed and looked away.

Oh my God he was so damn adorable. Gilbert felt the heat flush to his cheeks. He couldn't blame Ivan for taking advantage of him, heck, the blonde looked so little and innocent even he wouldn't mind having a go at that. "Um, I'll get you some water and leave you alone. You need to sleep off your hangover."

Matthew nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear dripping down his cheek before his breathing evened out and he fell back to sleep. Gilbert had the sudden urge to kiss him right then and there. It wasn't like Matthew would remember, right…? He kneeled down next to him and gazed at the blonde's sleeping face. His heart was pounding in his chest. Was it because of the close contact or the fear that he might wake any second? He didn't know, but he had never wanted to kiss someone so much in his life apart from Ivan. His lips were so close, so open… it wouldn't take much, just a bit closer... his forehead brushed a single strand of hair that stood out from the blonde's head and Matthew jerked suddenly, letting out a loud moan. Gilbert jumped backwards. What was that? All he did was brush his curl… he tentatively brushed the curl again with his fingers and Matthew pushed his head up into his hand, letting out another moan of pleasure.

Interesting. So that must be how Ivan got to him so fast. He knew that he should really stop there… but he couldn't. He continued stroking the blonde faster and faster, feeling his pants beginning to get tight as he relished in moan after delicious moan. He then leaned forward and let the hair slip into his mouth, feeling Matthew cling onto his shirt in his sleep, and he couldn't bear it anymore. He reached into his jeans and began to stroke himself, sucking the hair and stroking it with his tongue, nipping it lightly earning himself another chorus of juicy noises. "Mmm… ah, I-Ivan…" groaned the younger. Gilbert stopped and let the strand fall from his mouth, really looking at Matthew. An innocent, sleeping angel who's undoubtedly first love was a psychotic Russian demon who not only stole his heart but his virginity as well. He pulled away from him, stepping back to observe him one last time before going into the bathroom, finishing off his arousal quickly before changing and going into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

He had to get rid of Matthew as soon as possible before he did something he would regret.

* * *

Alfred stood at the school gate the next morning, anxiously awaiting his brother to turn up. He had just barely gotten away with telling their parents Matthew was at a friend's for a sleepover and seriously doubted that they'd accept the excuse two nights in a row. Mattie had to turn up. If he didn't, they were all going to be monumentally screwed. He bounced on the balls of his feet, anxiously craning his neck over the crowd of kids. "Alfred?"

He turned and saw Toris smiling nervously. "Looking for something?" Alfred's mouth opened and closed as he struggled to think of what to say, making him resemble a goldfish on crack. There was no doubt he could trust Toris; he was scared stiff of Ivan. But he had pride. There was no way he could tell him about the events that had transpired the night before. Just the mere thought of him made him want to either throw up or come, maybe both at the same time. After all, he'd never been touched in that way. Ever. In his whole life. Sad, maybe, but true.

And he couldn't forget Matthew; hell, he wasn't blind to the fact that his brother was friendless but something like that would bring forth bad attention. He couldn't do it to him. After all, who knows what sort of awful things Gilbert would do if he ever found out? The guy didn't really have any other friends due to his obnoxious attitude but that most certainly didn't mean that he didn't talk. If he found out something like that the gossip would spread like wild fire, and being the type of person who instantly found himself surrounded by others without even trying he knew what sort of horrible things kids could do. Any sort of tiny fact could stretch and mutate until it became a fully fledged rumour. He'd seen kisses turn into wild monkey sex and many like it before his very eyes, God knows that could happen to him and Matthew one day.

"Nope, not looking for anyone in particular." Alfred smiled nervously. Toris didn't seem to be fooled by this, although he chose to let it go.

"Want to come to the library with me? I need to finish off that history assignment and from what I've gathered you haven't even started." Toris narrowed his eyes at the blond. Alfred was an awful protagonist.

"Um… yeah, okay. Let's go." With a final glance back Alfred followed Toris to the library.

* * *

The school day proceeded like it usually did, the only change being that neither Matthew nor Gilbert turned up at all. Alfred was worrying his pants off all day, constantly dreaming up more and more possibilities, each getting worse and worse as the day went until he was seriously convinced that his baby brother had been abducted by aliens and experimented on like some sort of lab rat.

When the final bell rang he slowly trudged out of the school, searching the grounds one last time just in case. As he turned the corner however, he saw them. They sat on the bench of his bus stop laughing about something together. His heart suddenly swooped up and he gave a massive whoop, sprinting over to Matthew yelling, "Mattie! The aliens let you go! Tell me about it, what did they look like? Was their space ship all big and silver like a real UFO? What sort of experiments did they run? Oh God, they didn't cut you open or anything did they?"

Matthew jumped in as his brother paused for breath. "Alfred, I wasn't abducted by aliens ok, I'm fine. Gilbert found me and I stayed the night at his apartment. Oh, and as of today, I'll be moving in with him too."

All thoughts were erased by both Alfred and Gilbert's mind. "What?" they both said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ...yeah okay I can not be stuffed to fill your heads with excuses for how long this took, but I actually finished this like a week ago... I was never happy with it and kept rewriting it and... yeah still not happy :| but meh. I rewarded you with extremely failed PruCan in this one =w=  
Also, Locked And Painted Over Closet under the maths stairs dedicated to my Germany :D -noms on shoulder-**

* * *

"I'm going to move in with you Gilbert." Matthew said, face erased of any doubt he previously had. "I'll pay half the rent and sleep on the couch, I don't care, but I want a fresh start." Gilbert and Alfred continued to gape at Matthew and his new-found confidence.

"Dude… mum and dad are gonna be so pissed." Alfred said slowly.

"I've made my decision and I'm gonna do it." He reaffirmed, glaring at Alfred dead in the eye. "Alfie, I have lived my whole life in your shadow and the only thing I could do was pretend to be fine with it, but after being with Ivan… even if it wasn't exactly real it showed me that the only thing that was standing in my way was myself. He's a horrible person Alfred, but he reminded me of myself; that look in his eyes, you know? He's lonely… I couldn't help but want to be with him because I was lonely too, but when I realised for certain what he was I felt like… I don't know, it was like I was going to end up like him, and that scared me. I don't want to stay like this, but for that I need to be spontaneous for once. You know, change something really big. I'm old enough to look after myself and, to be honest, I think I need Gilbert and on some level he needs me. So, I'm moving in with him. Period."

Alfred stared back at his brother open mouthed. His shoulders sagged in defeat. How the hell was he going to argue with that…? Matthew needed this badly, but he wasn't used to being alone. The past few days were the first time he'd ever been alone, and he couldn't say he enjoyed it. He'd always had a brother who seemed more like a twin to him, who always knew when something was wrong and was always prepared to listen to him. He'd never even considered Matthew's feelings… man, he was a horrible brother.

"You can't move in with me." Gilbert interrupted Alfred's train of thought. "Dude, I'm sorry, but I can barely hold the weight of my own awesomeness let alone carry two lots of it. I mean, I could if I really wanted to, because I'm just that awesome, but what I'm saying is that… I don't know if your frail little mind will be able to last very long when its being constantly overwhelmed with bucket loads of pure awesomeness being heaped upon it day after day. I mean, even Ivan couldn't last that long with my five metres you know?"

Matthew chuckled at the albino's statement. "Gilbert, that hardly even made sense… but I think I get what you're trying to say, and I assure you I can take care of myself. I just need a roof over my head you know? I'll stay right out of your way if you want me to."

Gilbert's cheeks began to go red and he looked down at his feet. "I-I didn't mean that, I just meant-" He was interrupted by the school bell, making them all jump from the sudden screech. Grateful for the excuse to leave, the Prussian immediately scooted off to class, the two brothers sharing a look before following him.

* * *

Ever since the incident Matthew was worried about what would happen the next time he had art class. What if Ivan ignored him? What if he didn't? What if he acted like nothing had happened? What if he didn't? What if he flirted with him shamelessly in an attempt to get him back? What if he didn't? What if… What if he just treated him the same as everyone else? He felt his stomach sink a little bit. He wasn't sure which was better or worse…

Of course, he just happened to have art class first period didn't he? Just his luck… he had circled the school almost twice now, stalling. The grounds were just about empty. He could almost always get away with turning up to class late and even skipping, thanks to his unrequited invisibility skills. He wondered if Ivan would notice if he just didn't turn up… But that would show weakness, and he was most definitely not going to let that happen. He wanted his former "lover" to know that this wasn't affecting him in the slightest. Even though it was. Not that he was going to let anyone know that.

No matter what he said to Alfred and Gilbert, he was absolutely not over Ivan. Not by a long shot. He didn't lie; all that he had said was true… he just left out some bits. He missed being held by his teacher, being kissed and nuzzled, feeling wave after wave of pleasure course through his body and getting the privilege of seeing Ivan in his most vulnerable state, even if it only lasted a split second. He wanted to run to him and hide in his scarf and never come out.

But he couldn't. No way. He was going to find someone else who cared for him. He wasn't asking for a fairytale love-at-first-sight story, just to have someone who would be there for him just as much as he would be there for them.. Even if it wasn't Ivan.

But who would do that? He wasn't special. His only talent he was aware of was making pancakes. He wasn't good looking, smart, skinny, popular or any of that. Ivan was the only one who ever noticed him… well, him and Gilbert. But he didn't count. Not really. The only reason that narcissistic guy noticed him was because he was a rival for Ivan. That's it.

With an annoyed groan he stopped walking and pressed his face into his hands, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to make things clearer. It didn't work. It only succeeded in making his vision blurrier and causing him to cry out in shock as he opened his eyes to see a face inches away from his own, mouth smiling as it always did, violet eyes strict but amused. "You are late for class Matvey." That adorably innocent voice was like someone dumped a bucket of water over his head.

Who was he kidding? He felt like he was going to jump the guy right there in the grounds. He just looked so sexy… that smile hiding what was really underneath, an irresistible monster looking at him like he was a turkey dinner, all but ready to oil him up and swallow him whole… NO. BAD. Do not think about things like that…. It'll only… oh god. Now he's blushing. Matthew knows that Ivan knows exactly what he's thinking by the look in his eyes, like he'd won… and he had. His teacher had won him over there was no way he was ever going to find anyone else or move on all he wanted to do was live in Ivan's closet and watch him sleep and… "ooh…"

Matthew was blushing heavily as he shivered from the intense pleasure shuddering through him from the hand that was now on his hair curl. He nearly slapped himself as he groaned loudly when Ivan turned and started dragging him away by the hair. He did not know where in God's name the Russian was taking him but he wanted that damn guy to just take him already. He wanted to be filled and stretched; he'd waited long enough dammit! Oh he was going to regret this later…

* * *

Ivan pressed his little blonde up against the wall, sparing no time in connecting their mouths in a symphony of tongues and saliva, not bothering to waste time in useless foreplay but reaching down to cup the other's half hard crotch with one hand.

It had been too long. He wanted to feel heat, pleasure, friction, something. It seemed it would take even longer to get Alfred, but no matter, he had a plan. Only it would have to wait till later.

Matthew bucked into the older's hand, hating himself more and more every minute. He didn't even known this place existed; a little dark closet underneath the math block stairs. It was rather roomy but intimate enough to be able to feel hot breath over every inch of his body. He gasped and thrust into the hand that was now inside his trousers, stroking his shaft tortuously. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this teasing…

A thumb began to rub at his slit and he already felt ready to cum, but he instantly held back. By God if he didn't feel his ass being filled with Russian cock in the next—"AAH!" A hot, wet mouth closed over his curl and he lost it. "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY DAMMIT."

Ivan's eyes flew open. Wow, little Matvey must be more desperate than he thought. He didn't even know the blonde was capable of yelling like that. Well, he had to do something about this then… he smiled cruelly as he reached another hand around to prod at his backside when he was rudely interrupted by the door flying open. The pair tensed as they were suddenly flooded with light. Ivan almost dropped Matthew, who immediately clambered out of his grasp and covered himself as he squinted into the light. "G-Gilbert…?"

The albino said nothing as he grabbed Matthew around the waist and threw him over his shoulder, proceeding to walk straight through the school gates. The younger clung onto him and buried his face in his shirt, his face on fire.

How the fuck could he just go and let Ivan do that… why did he always have to think with the wrong head? And speaking of heads… his groin was still hard as a rock and, what's worse, with every step Gilbert took it was rubbed against his shoulder. He needed release soon or he would be humping the guy's arm like a horny bunny no matter how many people were around to see.

All at once he was dropped ruthlessly onto the ground and stepped over as Gilbert walked into his apartment, still not bothering to say anything to him. Matthew groaned and rubbed his sore butt as he got up and followed the other.

The Prussian shoved a bottle of beer into the blonde's hands and glared at him. "You are staying right here for the time being, you get me? I'm not going to let you go anywhere near school until I am sure you will not give in to that bastard anymore you got me?" Matthew nodded numbly and took a small swig of beer before muttering about needing to go to the bathroom and trying to sidestep the albino.

"Oh no!" Gilbert cackled, "I'm going to make sure you suffer for that. You are staying right by my side and if I catch you with your hands down your pants even just for a second I will set you and that cute little curl of yours on fire got that?" Matthew's eyes grew wide and he nodded shakily. "Good. Now get your horny little butt on the sofa where I can keep an eye on you while I get something to eat."

He quickly followed the command and sat down numbly on the sofa, practically skulling the beer. His mind clouded over and he grinned, feeling his legs begin to feel wonky and his head felt like it wasn't connected to his body. He watched as his own hand seemed to gain a life of its own, reaching out to grab GIlbert's beer and downing that as well. His erection was becoming painful now.

Gilbert arrived with a plate of pancakes and plonked down next to the idiot with a sigh. He picked up his beer and, realising it was empty, looked around at Matthew with a growing sense of resentment before he was bowled over. He writhed and struggled to pull off the blonde who was currently sucking his clothed chest sloppily and rutting against him.

The eighteen year old struggled fruitlessly to wrench off the blonde's intruding fingers which were now attacking his fly. Endless ribbons of swear words came out of his mouth as he pulled at Matthew's hair and clothes, only succeeding in ripping his shirt and accidentally grabbing onto the curl, which only made him even more desperate to get Gilbert naked.

What was even worse, however, was his body's reaction. After all, he was pretty depraved too at this point and was already hard. He moaned embarrassingly loud as his friend grabbed onto his cock and pressed his own against it, rubbing them both together with one hand. Matthew leaned in and whispered right next to Gilbert's ear, "_Please… Gilbert… Fuck me." _Well, that was all that the silver haired teen could take.

He rolled them over so he was on top and stole the blonde's lips, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth as he entered his ass with two fingers at once. Matthew squeaked at the slight burn and bucked his hips more onto them. Gilbert continued to thrust his fingers into the younger who was still rubbing their manhoods together at the same time. He had never topped before… from what he'd heard it must be good. He just wanted to pound him already, but he knew for himself how painful it could get without preparation. Hastily he added another finger and moaned as Matthew's hand on him tightened.

Ignoring the younger's gasps of pain he thrusted those fingers in and out of him as hard as he possibly could. Vaguely he remembered lube and flailed his free hand around to find some sort of lubey substance. He didn't bother to spend valuable money on moisturiser or anything like that, so that was out of the question. His hand landed on a nearly empty container of dishwashing liquid that was carelessly thrown onto the ground. Better than nothing.

He poured the remainders onto his hand and rubbed it over his manhood, spilling half of it all over Matthew, who let go of their cocks to wrap his arms around his neck and hoist himself up so that their chests were touching. "I'm ready Gilbert! Just fuck me already!" He couldn't hold it back anymore. He pulled out his fingers and wasted no time in pushing his shaft half way into Matthew.

It was the best feeling he ever had. His cock being squeezed almost painfully tight, encased in a pulsing heat that made him throw his head back and cry out. Gott Matthew felt better than Ivan ever did. He heard Matthew's cry of pain of being stretched so suddenly and pulled out until only his head was inside before thrusting back in even further. He kept pushing in and out, faster and faster until he was thoroughly fucking the little blonde into the sofa. He heard his uke cry out in pleasure all of a sudden, wrapping his legs tighter around Gilbert's waist as he hit a special spot inside him.

Then he was ramming straight into the seventeen year old's prostate with every thrust. It wasn't long before Matthew came hard all over their stomachs, closely followed by Gilbert. The two collapsed and rolled onto the ground with a thunk. Their breath mingled and Gilbert opened his eyes to see Matthew's red, embarrassed face. He smiled and leaned in to kiss him and was surprised when he was shoved off. He watched his friend's retreating back as he hobbled off into the bathroom.

It was then that he realised exactly what had just happened.

Oh shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Warning: random shit written at 5am in the space of 10 minutes during a sudden rush of inspiration. Chapter dedicated to the awesomeness of The Fujioshi.  
Except the tie pulling bit. That is dedicated to my lovely Hungary.**

Alfred glared daggers at his phone. Well, not so much at the phone as to what was flashing mockingly on the screen. Gilbert had sent him a text explaining the reason as to why they were not at school. Oh he was going to kill that Russian psycho badly. If only things were as easy as Gilbert seemed to think. If only Matthew could just stay at home and no one would notice, but even when you were invisible someone was bound to notice if you just up and disappeared off the face of the earth, and even if no one did he wouldn't put it past Ivan to ring their parents and inquire as to Matthew's presence, and that would make them flip for sure. There was no way his brother was moving in with Gilbo if they found out.

No, the only way to avoid this was to get rid of Ivan. But how? Sure, he could tell someone about him, but who would believe Alfred? Gilbert and Matthew would most likely deny it and it wasn't like he had proof. It looked like there was only one way out. He absolutely hated the idea, but… there was just no other way. He was about to fuck up his entire childhood. Taking a deep breath, he yanked open the art room door, not bothering to knock.

Hearing the door open, Ivan turned his head with a glare, all but ready to kill whoever had dared interrupt his painting. Yet, when he saw who it was, he merely smiled innocently, resisting a giggle at Alfred's attempt at a death glare. "Alfred! To what do I owe the pleasure moy doroga?"

"I know what you did to Mattie." Alfred growled, his heart pounding and what was going to happen.

"Yes, he came crawling back to me on his hands and knees begging me to take him right then and there during class time. Who was I to reject him? He knows how I feel."

"I want you to stay the hell away from Mattie." Alfred interrupted before the Russian could say anything more.

"Alfred, I can not promise that. Plus, he will just come running back to me and you know that."

"That's why I… I want…" Alfred swallowed nervously. He couldn't do it. There was no way in hell he was going to say it. But he had to… He was the hero! "I'll let you… do what… whatever you want to m-me okay, just stay away from my brother, and if he comes to you you have to reject him okay?"

Ivan smiled triumphantly. He knew the American wasn't going to be able to stay away from him. "Deal." He held out a hand to shake and giggled as Alfred shuddered and nervously shook his hand briefly before attempting to yank it away, not wanting to touch the Russian more than he had to. "Not so fast. In return you will do whatever I want whenever I want, da?"

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Y-Yeah."

"Okay!" With that Ivan yanked him forward and flipped him around, pressing him against a desk.

Resisting the urge to punch the Russian and get the hell out of there, Alfred stuttered, "Sh-shouldn't we lock the door?" He gasped as Ivan's cold hand slipped under his shirt and began to map out his chest and stomach. His touch was ice cold and it took all his strength not to shudder and squirm under the unwelcome caresses of his teacher.

"Can't," the Russian whispered into his ear, "I just want you so badly…" He smirked as his little sunflower shivered and whimpered under his fingertips as he dragged them teasingly along his skin, not quite close enough to be properly touching him but definitely enough to make his hair stand on end.

Alfred whimpered when he felt Ivan's fingers ghost over his now erect nipples, tiny little electric shocks making him feel light headed and dizzy. He still couldn't comprehend what exactly was happening; he was about to lose his virginity to his pedophile commie art teacher so that his brother wouldn't be raped. Again. The thoughts span around and around in his head, increasing as the touches grew firmer and almost painful as his nipples were rolled and pulled, stronger and stronger as tiny ghost moans slipped from his lips.

One hand slowly began its descent down to his waistband, massaging his skin lightly as it went, and the realisation at what was about to happen made his head pound. The air grew thick and heavy and he gasped desperately for breath, his throat seemed to be closing up and he closed his eyes tightly, whimpering as he all but forgot how to breath. His chest was burning like it was being slowly filled with hot lead. His heart leapt into his throat and he yelped suddenly as a hand cupped his cock and squeezed tightly. Without thinking he pushed against the desk hard, making the Russian stumble backwards in surprise and spinning around, running so fast he couldn't feel his legs until he crashed head first into the wall, collapsing on impact.

The sudden pain was like a bucket of ice cold water being spontaneously tipped onto his head. He curled up on the floor, struggling not to let loose the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he realized what he just did. Only God knew what the fucking psycho would do now… possibilities – mainly involving rape and murder – span threw his head at record speed as he attempted to slow his breathing. Hyperventilating and freaking out would not be any use to anyone right now… He had to think.

He was doing this for Matthew. That was all that mattered. Think of Matthew. Of his warm, loving smile, his innocent laugh and the smell of his mouth watering pancakes… He allowed himself a small smile as he remembered waking up on Saturday mornings to the sound of his brother humming Oh Canada and occasionally the odd Avril Lavigne softly as he made pancakes for breakfast, drowning them in acres of maple syrup just as he liked it. He remembered his victorious grin when he beat his ass at hockey – that is, until Alfred realised there was absolutely no point in playing with him anymore. He hated losing. And god, his brother had the most adorable pout ever. His smile broadened as he was filled with the memories of winter, or more importantly, their epic snow ball fights. Sure, he would almost always be ground to dust by Matthew's killer aim, but it was worth it to see his face flushed a deep red from the cold, laughing like two laughing things on laughing tablets.

This was for him. His adorable younger brother. Matthew.

"Having a nice dream are we?" The sound of the commie bastard's childish giggle woke him from his nostalgia and brought him spinning back to earth. He got up onto his knees and stared Ivan dead in the eyes, his own pair flashing determinedly before he grabbed the Russian's tie and yanked his forwards, thrusting his tongue inside the other's mouth forcefully. If he was going to do this, he would do this properly without any restraints. Like a true hero would.

It took a second for Ivan to get over the initial surprise at the younger making the first move. He wasn't stupid enough to think Alfred actually wanted him or anything, but it was still… almost pleasant. Too bad he was going to have to crush it before it even had the chance to be properly born.

He quickly took over, ripping the American's shirt and grinning at the sound of the buttons popping off one by one as it was roughly pulled off his body. He wasted no time in doing the same to his trousers; there was hardly any time for foreplay, he was practically hard already from the significant lack of stimulation he had had. Plus, he had been annoyingly turned on all day since Gilbert rudely interrupted him and Matthew and dragged his little uke away.

He smirked as he gripped onto Alfred's already half hard cock, feeling him moan into the kiss as he thoroughly invaded his mouth. His lungs were screaming for air, but he blatantly ignored it, running his fingernails up the length of the younger's shaft teasingly.

He continued to casually stroke up and down his length, eating up Alfred's moans and occasional whines. He had to marvel at the sheer taste of the American; he had never had anything like it before. Gilbert mainly tasted of beer, tobacco and other things that he really did not want to dig into, which was rather unpleasant in the best of times, and Matthew just tasted of maple syrup, which could get a little… flat after a while.

Alfred, however… It was like every corner of his mouth had a new flavour. It was incredible. He was sweet like a candy cane, then spicy like cinnamon, greasy like overly processed meat, sour like a lemon, then some other completely new flavours he'd never even experienced before. It was kinda like being on some kind of crazy rollercoaster ride. It made him want to see like other areas of him tasted like… areas like, for instance, the dripping appendage that was currently twitching like crazy in his hand.

But he would have to sample that another day; for now, his nether regions were pulsing like crazy and it was getting harder and harder not to just pound into him right then and there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of lube, hastily squeezing some onto his hand and dropping it carelessly onto the floor.

Alfred's eyes flew open at the sound, widening when he saw the tube rolling away before coming to an end at the legs of a nearby desk. He knew what was coming next; he had seen this happen before… on the internet, of course. He was a guy after all, he had needs. Needs like the one that felt like it was going to explode any minute from the Russian's teasingly slow fingers. It didn't help that he had only managed to break for air once or twice during the extended kiss, and his chest felt like it was on fire.

He felt something prodding at his backside and froze, closing his eyes yet again and resisting the urge to bite the tongue that was invading his mouth. He didn't want to know what would happen if he did. When he felt it entering him he wrenched his face to the side to break the kiss, letting out a manly squeal at the odd feeling.

It wasn't painful persay, but it most definitely was not pleasant. It felt uncomfortable and strange; it most definitely did not belong there. He squirmed as it thrust in and out of him, Ivan beginning to attack his neck, making him moan at the unfamiliar feeling.

All too soon he felt a second finger entering him, this one burning ever so slightly as it was pushed in. They began to prod a scissor inside him, making him squirm and gasp, instead deciding to focus on the pleasure that was still erupting from the hand on his crotch, still pumping up and down mercilessly slowly. He closed his eyes and thought desperately of Matthew. This was for him… All of it. He was doing this because he was a hero. He would live through it, he swore.

Ivan couldn't hold it any longer. The restrained moans and whimpers his little uke was emitting combined with the salty but sweet taste of his skin and the way his muscles were tightening and moving around his fingers made it impossible for him to wait any longer. He retracted his fingers and unzipped his pants in record time, pulling out his now leaking cock and slicking it up with the left over lube. He positioned himself over the younger's trembling hole and, in one swift thrust, sheathed his member inside him to the hilt.

Alfred screamed as he came upon penetration, unable to hold back when he felt his hole being stretched so suddenly. His length was so much more than those fingers had been. _So much more._ He could feel it, hot and pulsing in his ass, and it fucking hurt. He felt himself being torn deep inside. He never knew he was such a masochist.

Ivan groaned as his member was enclosed inside the blonde's vice like grip, squeezing so tight it felt like he was going to be cut in half. This was by far the best he had ever had. Not even Gilbert's could compare to this… bliss. He laughed when Alfred came all over his own chest, a bit even reaching up to his cheek. He leaned down and licked it off, feeling him shudder underneath him. Slowly he drew himself out until only the head was left inside only to thrust back in again full force, even deeper this time, earning himself a pained gasp from the American who was still getting over his high, already half hard once again.

He kept pounding into him deeper and deeper, relishing in the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Alfred's moans, quickly turning from pain into pleasure, his hips now bucking back into him, impaling himself further onto his cock.

Slipping almost all the way out, Ivan twisted around, aiming for a particular spot in Alfred's body that would turn him into putty in his hands. He kept moving around until he heard a sudden yelp that meant he had found it. "JESUS MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST WHAT WAS THAT!" Alfred yelled, gripping tightly onto the Russian's back and he hit somewhere deep inside him he didn't even know that existed.

Ivan then began to hit his prostate with every thrust, pounding into him like never before. It wasn't long before Alfred came for a second time, the sudden clinching of the muscles causing Ivan to in turn release his seed into the younger, collapsing onto the floor while still riding off his high.

The two lay there for a minute or so trying catch their breath before Ivan pulled out of him with a wet pop, yanking his pants back up around his waist and zipping them up before walking out of the room, leaving Alfred lying naked on the art room floor covered in his own cum, tears he didn't even know he had shed still trickling down his cheeks.

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why giraffes have long necks.**

**Hope you enjoyed the long awaited rusame... even though it was very… unedited… ugh… I need to sleep at some point in my life…**


	11. MAN DONUT

**A/N: main author's note at the end.**

**sorry this is a filler chapter... i'm a bit stumped at the moment... -cries-**

**warnings: WEIRDNESS, food fettish, fillerness. SERIOUSLY DON'T ASK I DON'T EVEN.**

It was sick. They were all sick. Mattie was sick, Gilbert was sick, Ivan was sick, he was sick, at that moment in time the entire fucking world was sick. It was dead to him. Everything was. What had he done in his life to deserve this? All he'd ever done was try to be the hero, and that was what he was doing; saving his damsel in distress (Mattie) from the villain (Ivan). He'd finally done it.

So why did he feel like crap?

Oh, that's right, maybe because he was currently limping back and forth across the train platform because he was just raped by his mentally challenged art teacher who enjoys hanging upside down from lamp shades in his spare time and is permanently drunk. What an amazingly average life he leads.

"_We regret to inform you that the train will be delayed by 7 minutes due to technological you for your patience and mind the gap."_

Perfect. Just perfect. Such was his life.

He let out a barely audible groan and walked slightly faster, relying on the pain shooting up his backside as he did so to clear his head. He had never done anything to deserve this. In fact, he had done the opposite. He always tried to be a hero, always tried to be there for those who needed him. I mean seriously, of all the millions of delicious underaged children in the entire world, why him? Why the fuck him? As far as he could tell he didn't have any talents to speak of. He couldn't draw, sing, dance, write, he had failed almost all his subjects the year before and he wasn't even incredibly good looking.

Well, he was pretty good looking he thought.

I mean, if he had a clone or an identical twin or something he would SO tap that.

BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT.

"_We are to remind pedestrians not to ride skate boards on the platform. Have a nice day and mind the gap."_

How old was Ivan anyway? Like fifty? Alfred wouldn't be surprised.

Even though he had a pretty fine ass for an old man.

NOT THAT HE WAS INTERESTED. No no, he was merely stating a fact. Yeah, yeah he was.

I mean, he could see where Matthew and Gilbert were coming from, Ivan was absolutely smoking. He couldn't deny it; no one could. Like, he was completely gay and yet he could still say the girl who sat next to him in geography was hot. Like way hot. Didn't mean he felt anything for her. Just that Ivan was... sexy. With really nice eyes... like absolutely gorgeous eyes... I mean he could stare at those things all day...

STILL NOT MEANING ANYTHING SUSS HERE FOLKS. The guy was still a communist bastard who needed help in the mental department.

Although a pretty hot one at that.

"_Mind the gap please, mind the gap."_

'What am I thinking?' Alfred thought to himself, 'You realise this is Ivan we're talking about here right? As is Ivan, your art teacher? You know, the one who uh, let's see, raped your brother multiple times? 'Member him? Yeah, you just called that guy hot.'

FUCK.

He was not hot. He did not have an adorable voice. His accent was not in the least the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Ivan was NOT cool, no sir!

But what was he thinking? Ivan had to be some sort of evil wizard or something... I mean, he managed to get not Gilbo, not Mattie, but Alfred trapped in his web as well?

NO! nonononono he was not trapped. He could up and leave whenever he wanted to right? Right?

Wrong.

He couldn't leave. Not without surrending Matthew to his tyranny. Alfred had never felt so angry at his brother in his life. How could he do this to him? How? This was all his fault! If only Matthew hadn't fucking let him into his pants this would never have started. He could be leading a normal, happy life with nothing remotely above his maturity level keeping him awake at night. Yeah, if there was anyone to blame here it was-

woah, woah there... he wasn't blaming his baby brother was he?

My God, what was wrong with him? Fucking his art teacher then mentally yelling at his darling little sibling afterwards, he didn't even recognise himself anymore!

And OH MY GOD I AM FUCKING MY ART TEACHER.

The words spun around and around in his head, filling it up till it was overflowing, pressing to the sides of his skull just begging for release. He wanted to vent, he wanted to yell and scream and cry and-

"Mind the gap sir!"

"I FUCKING KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME AGAIN."

Alfred blinked.

The security guard blinked.

The platform fell silent and stared at the now scarlet teenager, girls giggling and people giving him odd stares before slowly turning to mutter to each other.

Probably about how much of a fucktard he was.

Alfred looked down to realise that he was inches away from stepping right off the side of the platform and blushed even darker. "I-I'm sorry..." he murmured before turning to run in the opposite direction, hiding his face in his arm.

He was walking home today.

The next day was probably the most awkward freaking day of Gilbert's life.

When Matthew had finally woken he had immediately gotten down on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness, throwing away all his last few threads of dignity to do so, only to be gifted with the response of a blush, a giggle and finally a question. "What are you apologising for Gilbert?"

"L-Last night?" he said, eyes widening. Could it be that Mattie didn't remember...?

"What happened?"

"Er... nothing. Oh look we're late for school let's go hahaha!" He then wasted no time in scurrying out of the house to Mattie's cries for him to wait up.

"Man, you must the most selfless, brave and awesome person on the planet besides myself..."

Alfred pouted, avoiding Gilbert's awe filled eyes. "What else am I meant to do? He's my baby brother..."

"Yeah... look, you're doing the right thing here. We have to keep Ivan away from Mattie as much as we possibly can. If I ever feel him leaning back my way I promise I'll deal with him ja? Just try to put up with it for now."

"Yeah... Just don't tell him okay?"

"What do you take me for? A dummkopf?"

Alfred was about to ask what the hell a dummkopf was when Gilbert paled considerably, his eyes fixed on something behind him. Turning slowly, the American found him face to face with Ivan.

"Alfred! Dorogoy! Come with me, I have a surprise for you!"

He glared. "Really sir? During lunch? Isn't that a little suss?"

"Ohoho little Alfred," he giggled, "Just come with me, it's a treat, trust me~" And with that he turned and walked off, obviously assuming that he would be followed.

"Viel gluck." Gilbert said patting him on the shoulder before leaving Alfred to follow the Russian to his doom.

The closet was a little dusty, but roomy enough to move around in. It was the same one Ivan disappeared into during art class, full of canvases and old paintings by students. Of course, behind them all you could find hundreds upon thousands of vodka bottles. Ivan hardly even bothered hiding them properly anymore; everyone knew anyway and he only did it to keep the school off his back.

Alfred stretched like a cat and gave his teacher a bored expression. "Okay, go. What is it you want?"

Ivan pouted at him, feigning a hurt look. "What is it you mean podsolnechnik? I merely wish to give you a little present in gratitude of all you've done for me."

"What do you mean all I have done for-" Alfred was cut short by the sight of his teacher letting his coat fall to the ground to reveal a massive bulge sticking out of his pants. It was weirdly shaped too, with a strange bulk around the middle. "What the fuck?" He breathed.

His eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates as Ivan popped the button of his trousers and shimmied out of them, putting his hands behind his back and leaning against the wall, watching with an amused smile as Alfred slapped a hand to his face.

"Okay... let me get this straight... you want me, Alfred Fucking Jones, to eat a donut off that... that... thing?"

"Primorsky."

"What?"

"His name is Primorsky. Please do not refer to him as an object, it hurts his feelings."

Why wasn't Alfred surprised? "Pff, whatever... but you realise I've never... done that before right? I'm not sure how to-"

"Just eat the donut. That's all you have to do."

Alfred shuddered and nervously started to move closer to the Russian. Oh god he did not want to do this... just the thought of it in his mouth made him shudder... and it was so big too... and... and... oh god this was really happening wasn't it?

He nervously kneeled down and stared at it for a moment. He swore it was staring back... ugh. And it smelt like... like... donut... only mixed with that weird, musky smell. Like... man donut. Was he really about to give head to a man donut?

Apparently yes, yes he was.

Not wanting to keep Ivan waiting any longer, he took a deep breath and cocked his head to the side, closing his eyes and leaning forward to take a bite out of the donut. He could feel his hair brushing against the skin and he shivered as his cowlick was touched lightly. Close up like this he could feel the heat radiating off him and he quickly pulled away again, taking his time to chew and swallow the greasy pastry. Defiled as it may be, it was still a pretty decent donut and he would be damned if he was going to be letting it go to waste. So, he took another bite. And another. And another. It was then that he stupidly opened his eyes and was violently reminded of what he was eating it off.

A sudden wave of nautia swept through him and he quickly closed his eyes again, trying to refill his brain with other thoughts. _Kittens... think of soft, fluffy kittens... so warm and cute, with wet little noses and twitching whiskers tickling his cheeks as their rough little tongues lapped at his skin... _Smiling, he allowed himself to take yet another bite, his mind now full of images of kittens poking their tiny little delicate heads out of cups, huddling together and playing, their padded paws batting playfully at each other's ears, their fur so thin it was nearly transparent. Awwww...

He reached in for yet another bite only to come to a sudden realisation.

There was no more donut left.

Oh fuck.

_It's okay, _he thought, _now I just need to... lick the crumbs off... or something... _

Alfred squeezed his eyes tight and grit his teeth hard before licking up the underside of the throbbing organ in front of him. Hearing a tiny, encouraging sound from the man towering above him, he tilted his head and licked up the other side, this time flattening his tongue a little to give more broad strokes. Hm, once you got past the initial shock man donut didn't taste all that bad... I mean, it was far from good, but it wasn't necessarily terrible or anything. Donut is still donut after all.

He continued lapping at Ivan, content with slowly licking off the globs of icing stuck onto the sides. Flicking a particularly fat piece off with the tip of his tongue, he felt a hand wind its way into his hair and push him forward slightly, giving him a silent message to keep going.

_All right, all right, I'm getting there, _he scolded silently. With one more lasting lick he took a deep breath and paused, mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen. He had never done this before so he wasn't entirely sure of what to do, but he figured he'd just... put his mouth on it and hope it'd come naturally to him.

And so, he opened his mouth wide and leaned forward, feeling the massive heat of Ivan's manhood slipping into his mouth and filling it bit by bit. He kept pressing forward, hands gripping onto the back of the Russian's thighs as his heart raced inside his chest, threatening to jump out at any second. He resisted a shudder as he felt it stretching his throat, filling it to the point where it almost hurt as it moved further down his oesophegus. _Thank god for no gag reflex... _he thought gratefully.

When he finally had the entire thing in his mouth, he held it there for a minute, hearing a satisfied sigh from Ivan before he began to pull his head back, wrapping a hand around the base as it left his mouth and, agonisingly slowly, released it with a wet pop.

Sitting back on his haunches for a moment to catch his breath, he had barely gotten the head back into his mouth before Ivan's hand tightened and forcefully impaled his head onto his cock, resting there for barely a second before wrenching it off and thrusting back into it just as fast, thoroughly fucking his mouth without giving a second thought to Alfred who was choking out of surprise and lack of oxygen, tensing from the sudden invasion making it all that much worse.

It wasn't long before Ivan thrust one last time into the hot cavern and came hard inside, holding it there until he was spent.

Once he was finally released Alfred flopped back onto his elbows, chest heaving as he sucked in mouthfuls of air, eyes still shut tight.

Ivan crouched down until their eyes were on the same level and he grabbed Alfred's chin, squeezing it until his eyelids lifted to reveal watery blue. "Alfred~" he sang, "You're not quite as good as your brother was. We'll have to work on that da?"

Alfred nodded dumbly before he was released so suddenly he fell onto his back, not bothering to get up when Ivan walked off with a bounce in his step, humming a sort of russian tune – was that Tetris? - as Alfred lay there feeling thoroughly violated.

**A/N: OH MY GOD. This chapter... this damn chapter... I rewrote it about 745687348675 times no kidding... stupid thing just wouldn't do what I told it to o_e**

**AND THEN my computer (named Gilbert for certain yaoi reasons) decided it would be simply hilarious to just delete the whole thing. And when I finally wrote it again, I found the old one. THANK YOU GILLY, YOU ARE SUCH A HELP.**

**Oh and no, no Alfie does not have a beastiality fettish. That was just me being a retard at 1am.**

**While watching lord of the flies. THE LATEST MOVIE SUCKS. IT JUST... SUCKS. -goes on long rant about how bad it is-**

**May be updating more often from now on. Either that or I'll be rewriting all the previous chapters. I'M STILL NOT HAPPY WITH THEM.**

**AND NOW TO EXPLAIN DONUT SCENE: my darling korea -glares- asked me to write "fruit loops tangled in pubic hair". I refused because... well, because gross, and offered to write that instead.**

**I know it's OOC but... but... it was fun! -hides-**

**and alfiekins has no feelings for ivan. He literally is just saying he is mildly good looking.**

**Yet, at least... ;)**

**Oh and my birthday passed recently. If you want to know my age it's x2 + 11x – 60 = o. change the negative to positive and decide which of the two answers I am. It won't be a hard decision, trust me.**

**But seriously, someone try to figure that out. I dare you.**

**I will even let you yell at me for how underaged I am.**

**You know.**

**so yeah, ALL I ASK OF YOU GUYS AS A PRESENT IS YOUR LOVE in review form of course ;D**

**OH OH OH and also, I need a beta. My old one betaed one chapter and got bored of it. Apparently he's a rochu fan -glares- so if anyone wants to do that give me a yell da~**

…**...i need to stop writing such long author's notes about nothing =.=**


	12. Don't judge me

SUP GUYS IM SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

Yeah, yeah, I know, I hate these things too...

but anyway, dont worry, its not discontinued or on hiatis or anything like that. So yeah.

I don't know if you're familiar with the Australian school system thingo, but basically, we're all given a free (crappy) laptop when we hit year nine.

I pretty much live on this laptop.

See, it may be crappy, but that doesn't mean I can't shove bucketloads of movies onto it, read fanfiction all through class and write porn.

But then... my art teacher heard me and my butt buddies discussing said porn... AND GOT FF BLOCKED.

IT WAS A TERRIBLE DAY FOR US ALL.

(btw, I dont know if you guys get this, but in australia, they block ANYTHING that has ANY chance of not being educational. EVEN GOOGLE IMAGES FOR GOD'S SAKE. There are ways to get through it, like proxies and firewalls and whatever, but only if you're a brainiac...)

BUT ANYWAY, luckily for me, my dad is a teacher. At a different school (thankfully). So, I figured out his password (a random guess that happened to be right, it was awesome) and hacked into his account so I could access ff during class.

That baby served me for a year and a half.

Today, I was caught. And they took my laptop.

The one day where I had a heap of porn I was writing/reading and it was OPEN.

AND THEY TOOK IT FROM ME.

AND TOLD ME THEY WERE GOING TO GO THROUGH IT.

AND THEY TOLD MY DAD.

YEAH.

I'M IN BIG SHIT.

...luckily vati is the type of teacher who instructs his students on how to cheat in a test. And then tests them to see how well they cheat. Yep.

So he just laughed at me for 76598732 hours and nicknamed me cyberhacker.

BUT BACK TO THE POINT, I dont have my laptop, I don't know when I'm getting it back, if they bother reading the porn (knowing them they will, snoopy bastards) they may possibly take it from me... in other words, I will be doomed. I may move to Antarctica. Farewell blue skies.

GHDJKFGKASDHFGKJHZSDGKFJHSGAD.

In the mean time, ill get used to writing by hand and write as many chapters as I can to make it up to you. That way, when I do FINALLY update, I can update 7469856289 chapters at once C:

…...unless my mother finds out.

If that happens, ill tell a friend my password and they can post up the details for my funeral. Which you are all invited to.

HAPPY HACKING~ -goes off and cries in lonely corner of misery-

PS. it's bad luck to give bad news without good news. I GOT A REAAAAALLY GOOD MARK ON MY MATH TEST. LIKE, REALLY REALLY REALLY GOOD. WITHOUT STUDYING. BOO YAH.

There is your good news for the day. Do svidanya. -returns to lonely corner of misery-


End file.
